Kingdom Hearts: Dreams and Prison: Epilogue
by Keyblade Master of Light
Summary: Ky, Noel, Pax, Nex, Sora, and Riku have unlocked all fifteen Prison and Sleeping Keyholes, but as they're supposed to be finished with their test, things turn unexpected. Ky, Noel, and Sora unknowingly deal with traps in store for them while Pax, Nex, and Riku try to find out what is happening. How will they fare and will they make it? Rate T for violence. Takes place in KH: DDD.
1. Epilogue 1: Prison and Nightmares

Epilogue 1: Prison and Nightmares

Ky leaves Concave Fort and returns to the space area but then he finds something which is a world and it looks very familiar and it's a dark and chaotic city with dark crimson skies and a giant black and crimson castle and so he decides to go to that world.

Ky starts diving down while avoiding obstacles such as castle parts and sees many star pieces and starts collecting them while still avoiding obstacles and just then he find something and it's the portal and so he keeps diving for the portal while collecting more star pieces and avoiding more obstacles and later Ky reaches the portal and starts going for the next world.

Ky glides through and later lands and he finds himself in the dark and chaotic city and looks around.

"This world… It can't be…" Ky stops talking.

_(World of Mundas de Synd)_

"Why am I in the Brotherhood's world? How could it be imprisoned?" Ky asked and just then he sees someone appearing and it's Noel.

"The Brotherhood's world…? Why am I here…?" Noel asked.

"Noel!" Ky called and Noel sees Ky running to her.

"Ky? What are you doing here?" Noel asked.

"I was about to ask you the same thing. How did we end up here? I could've sworn Nex and I unlocked the fifteen Prison Keyholes." Ky said.

"And Sora and I have found the fifteen Sleeping Keyholes so we all should be back in the realm world." Noel said.

"This place can't be a prison world or a sleeping world. Something's off…" Ky said.

"Hey, what's the matter, losers?!" A voice asked.

"Who's there?" Ky asked.

"That voice… It can't be…" Noel stops talking.

"Do you have any idea how much hell we went through to send you assholes here? Well, whatever. It's all gonna be worth it in the end." The voice said.

Just then shadow knives rain down at the two but Ky casts a light barrier to protect them both and then they see something jump down from a building and the figure is Odium in his Brotherhood cloak.

"O-Odium…?" Noel asked.

"The hell are YOU doing here, asshole?" Ky asked putting Noel behind him.

"Don't tell me you're a part of this…" Noel said.

"Hey, hey, let's just have a nice talk, Crybaby, Princey boy. First, you two must be askin' yourselves, 'Why'm I here and not back home?' The answer couldn't be any more obvious; we brought you here. All we did was hijacked your little party before this all started. Since then, we all have been your guides throughout the different realms." Odium said.

"Before it started…?" Ky asked but realizes. "That guy in the black cloak before the train crash! That witch Hilda! Revenant…my dad… Narasix." Ky said.

"And also… Aril, Serpens, Specter…my father…" Noel said.

"Damn straight! They were all there to make sure you ended up here now." Odium said.

"That's insane!" Ky yelled.

"I know right? It's damn perfect. Who'd have thunk it? You dumbasses never saw it comin'. You four morons thought this was all part of your little test, huh? Well, pop quiz; why're you still here and not back home and why're you two still in those clothes? There's no real vs. dreams or no real vs. prison anymore. Now, it's just you, us, and this." Odium said.

"I see. I understand now…" Noel said.

"Well, who cares! Now, I can blame someone for it!" Ky yelled taking out Dawn of Hope.

"Look, as much as I would LOVE to beat the crap outta you two, this is where I bail. I got more crap to do, y'know." Odium said as he sinks in shadows.

"Get back here!" Ky yelled but then fifteen more shadows appear around the two and just then the shadows manifest into fifteen figures wearing Brotherhood cloaks while shrouded in hoods and among the figures are Hilda, Serpens, Revenant, and Specter.

"What the hell…?" Ky asked.

"Now, we have you two. Let me show you something." Hilda said as he casts a spell to reveal a mirror.

"What's this…?" Noel asked.

"Enjoy the show, morons." Odium said among the other figures.

The mirror reveals what looks like a plain and it shows two figures with one that looks like Hilda who appears younger as a teenager and with her is a young boy with black hair and pale skin and just then something is walking to them and it's a robed figure with a flaming head and four crimson eyes.

"This is where it all began. Mortem and I had no idea what was going on until now. Demiz, the embodiment of darkness and the servant of Malus told us of the plans he has in store." Hilda said.

"The hell do you mean by that?" Ky asked.

"This was when Mortem and I were living the same world as your wretched father and mother. Demiz needed someone to help Malus with his dream. He told us of the world of light was nothing but lies and unhappiness and that order needed to be disrupted in order for new order to be created." Hilda said.

"So, this Demiz was the one responsible for you being a hag." Ky said.

Just then the mirror changes view and now Ky sees something much to his shock and it's Requiem City with dark clouds and also reveals the thirteen-year-old Nex along with Kaos, and Zervik.

"That night…" Ky said.

"Yes, this was when my son, found the Keyhole to this city and brought an end to it. It was just to make sure you would not leave with Fulgur as he would train you and the original plan was to take you ourselves." Hilda said.

"So, on the night of my twelfth birthday, Zervik or Malus' Heartless was planning on taking me away before Fulgur so he could make me into Malus' minion." Ky said.

"Correct. Unfortunately, fate had other plans, as Pax sent you away." Hilda said.

"How could you people have plan this in advance?" Ky asked.

"Oh, Malus is full of surprises." Hilda said as the mirror changes view and now Noel sees something much to her shock and it's Shine City with dark clouds and also reveals Odium, Millia, and Rixla.

"This is Shine City right before it was consumed by darkness…" Noel said.

"In all honesty, we couldn't care less about you, Child of Light and Darkness, considering Faust hated her father much more, but now, seeing the light and darkness you posses and now you wielding the Keyblade as your foster world was reaching destruction, we decided to make a modification of our plan and decided to make you suffer." Hilda said.

"But, how would you possibly know that…" Noel was cut off.

"Again, Malus is full of surprises. He's no fool. Before his wretched betrayal, Mortem sensed a darkness in you when he came to the city and informed Malus' Heartless that you would be an obstacle or an asset." Hilda said.

"And you decided I was an obstacle." Noel said.

"Due to you being on the foolish side, then yes." Hilda said.

"Why are you showing us this crap?" Ky asked.

"To inform of what Malus had in store you before his return and he wanted his plan to stay in motion, despite his body sealed and his substitute vessel broken into Heartless and Nobody. We had to make sure things would still go in his favor." Hilda said.

"Yeah and how'd that work out for you?" Ky asked.

"Oh, it's all going to pay off once you're both out of our way forever." Hilda said as she casts a spell on Ky and Noel and they both disappear.

* * *

Meanwhile Sora leaves Symphony of Sorcery and returns to the space area and later finds a world that looks familiar and it has a dark city, giant white castle, and black skies and so he decides to go to that world next.

Sora starts diving and finds a giant Nightmare Queen Buzzerfly who summons four minions and fires dark shots while the minions attacks but Sora defeats the minions but Queen Buzzerfly unleashes powder but after Sora defeats the minions Sora starts diving for the crown damaging Queen Buzzerfly making her reveal weak points on her back and Sora dive strikes at the weak points and later manages to defeat Queen Buzzerfly and then finds a portal and dives for it taking him to the next world.

Sora glides and lands in a dark city and he looks around.

"Wait. Isn't this…" Sora stops talking.

_(World of World That Never Was)_

"Is the Organization's world sleeping too? No, it can't be. I know Noel and I definitely found the fifteen Sleeping Keyholes already. So, I should be awake again and in the real world. Why here? Where's Noel?" Sora asked.

"Aw, what's the matter, sleepyhead?" A voice asked making Sora jump.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Sora yelled.

Just then something locks on at Sora.

"We jumped through a lot of hoops to get you here, but it looks as if it's gonna pay off." The voice said as a red shard fires at Sora who backs off.

Sora sees someone jumping off a building and the figure reveals to be Xigbar.

"You're…Xigbar! You're a part of this?" Sora asked.

"Hey. Let's hit these plot points in order, Sora…Roxas. First, you must be wondering about your revised itinerary. 'Why am I here, not back home?' The answer's simple, we brought you this place! Hijacked your little party before it all started. Ever since, we've been your companions and constant guides." Xigbar said.

"Before it started…? The man in the robe! So that guy in the robe and Xemnas…" Sora said.

"Bingo! You were able to go back in time to just before your home became a Sleeping World, only because a past version of you already existed there. I can see, in the past, you already met Mr. Robe Guy. Yup, he was there then to make sure you ended up here now." Xigbar said.

"That's ridiculous!" Sora yelled.

"It sure is. It's too perfect. Who'd ever believe it? Which is why you idiots never saw it coming. You thought you were off doing some kind of test, right? Well, test this; how come you're wearing the same clothes if you're already back home? You're not gonna wake up, okay? Look, there's no real vs. dreams anymore. It's just you, us, and this." Xigbar said.

"I see. Fair enough. So what? At least I know who to blame for it!" Sora yelled taking out Kingdom Key.

"Ooh, I see you still got the angry look down, but this is where I tag out. Got more hoops to jump through." Xigbar said as he disappears.

Xigbar is now upside-down over Sora and fires twelve red shards on the ground around Sora and the shards transform into twelve figures wearing hooded black cloaks and among them is the same young man.

"Come with me." The young man said offering his hand and Sora has a vision of Riku offering his hand.

Sora's vision starts to get blurry.

"Pleasant dreams, kiddo." Xigbar said as Sora eyes close.

Later Sora opens his eyes and sees the sun and finds himself in a beach and it's Destiny Islands and he finds someone who is the same young man wearing different clothes and coming to the young man is the brown robed figure.

"Yes, this was where it started. At this point, I still had no idea that I was talking to myself. He cast away his bodily form just to set me on the appointed path." The young man said sitting next to Sora.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked.

"That is Xehanort reduced to just a heart…the one you and your friends call 'Ansem'." The young man said.

Just then everything goes black again and Sora is still in Destiny Island but it's dark and he sees the robe figure going into a cave but then he finds the fourteen-year-old Sora going into the cave.

"Is that…?" Sora stops talking.

"Yes, the point in time that Xigbar mentioned.

"Me, right before my world was swallowed by the darkness." Sora said.

"To move through time, you must leave your body behind. Ansem first sent me on my way and then placed himself here when the time was right. That is what set all these events in motion." The young man said.

"What're you saying? That he knew everything was gonna happen?" Sora asked.

"No, not everything. Remember, Ansem possessed Riku and saw his experiences in real time." The young man said.

"So, that could only tell him so much. How would he know I'd be here today?" Sora asked.

"Simple." The young man said as a shaking occurs.

Just then Kairi flies out of the cave.

"Kairi!" Sora said as he tries to catch her but she disappears and everything goes black again.

Later Sora is now in Traverse Town and something falls from the sky and it's Sora and there are other Soras falling and then Sora finds more Soras going around the town doing things such as exploring, falling in defeat, running, and going to different districts.

"You've been here many times. Your first journey, your voyage through memories, the datascape, and in your dreams. Relived again and again. Like déjá vu." The young man said.

Just then Mickey comes running through town.

"King Mickey?" Sora asked but then Donald, Goofy, and Pluto arrive in town and they see a star disappearing and then sees the three leaving. "Donald! Goofy!" Sora called going after them but then sees Pluto running off. "Pluto!" Sora said as he runs after the dog.

_"Sora!" _A voice called.

As Sora goes for the double doors his vision blurs again and everything goes black again.

* * *

Meanwhile in the dark and chaotic city Ky and Noel are unconscious but then they wake up.

"Ugh, damn that witch…" Ky said.

"What's happening? Just why did they send us here?" Noel asked.

"I dunno, but I'm not gonna stay here and find out. We need to find a way out." Ky said.

"If we can find a way out." Noel said.

"Just stay with me. We'll be fine as long as we're together. No matter what, I'll protect you." Ky said.

"Ky… Thank you…" Noel said.

Just then Ky sees something and it's a figure.

"Hey, who're you? Get back here." Ky said.

_(Field Theme: Unholy Distance)_

_(Avenue of Disorder)_

_(Information: Follow the figure!)_

Ky and Noel begin to chase after the figure and they later come across the next part of the city full of crimson fog covering the city but they move through to find the figure and later they find the figure moving.

"Wait!" Ky called and runs to the figure who is Hazama. "Hazama? What're you doing here?" Ky asked.

"My, my, you have a knack for getting yourself into trouble, now do you?" Hazama asked.

"Huh?" Ky asked.

"You've fallen right into our trap and there's no escape for you. Such a pity for the Prince of Light." Hazama said.

"What are you talking about?" Ky asked.

"Trust me. You'll find out soon once you're gone." Hazama said turning around to reveal four crimson eyes shocking Ky and just then a flash occurs as Hazama transforms into a creature with a flaming head with four crimson eyes and wearing a black robe with a black cape.

"Hazama, what ARE you?" Ky asked.

"Hmm, it seems you're catching on. Well, that doesn't matter one bit, because…** You're destined to fall here!" **Hazama said as he disappears in black and crimson flames.

"Wh-What is happening…?" Noel asked.

"Let's just keep going. Maybe we'll a find way out." Ky said.

_(Information: Keep going!)_

Ky and Noel start moving through the city while passing the crimson fog covering their way but they manage to get through the crimson fog and they later arrive at the next part of the city and they find two black cloaked figures with hoods over them.

"Who're you?" Ky asked and the figures take off their hoods revealing faces.

One is Xyk smiling much to Ky's shock.

The other is a girl with shoulder length white hair and blue eyes and Noel is also shocked.

"Xyk…my Nobody… Wh-Why're you here? This isn't a dream, is it or are you an illusion?" Ky asked.

"But, who are you? And why do I feel like I know you?" Noel asked the white-haired girl.

"…" Xyk says nothing.

"C'mon, say something." Ky said.

"This could've been the other way around." Xyk said.

"Huh?" Ky asked.

"But, it has to be you two." The white-haired girl said.

"What do you mean…?" Noel asked.

"There are so many hearts that are connected to yours. You're me, Ky. I feel what you feel." Xyk said.

"And I am you, Noel. We are the same…" The white-haired girl said.

"Wrong! YOU'RE you, Xyk! We're NOT the same! You have to know that. You deserve to be your own person. You deserve your own life." Ky said.

"And you can't be me… We have nothing in common. You should have your own life." Noel said.

"Don't you see? This is why it has to be you guys." Xyk said.

"There's no other way." The white-haired girl said.

The two walk to the two Keybearers and just they start seeing images of Xyk's and the girls' lives in the Organization and what they went through and finally they see an image of the white-haired girl fading away as Xyk holds her in sadness and after the images disappear Ky and Noel are both shocked, sad, and angry and they later find Xyk and the girl gone.

"This is a dream or an illusion… We have to fight this…" Noel said.

"Did…they really cause all of this pain on Xyk and that girl? WHY IS MALUS DOING THIS?!" Ky asked crying.

"They've suffered for the worst… When will this tragedy end…?" Noel asked.

"Damn you, Malus…! Even after your body's gone, you still cause despair…" Ky said.

_(City of Distortion)_

Ky and Noel continue through the dark and chaotic city and they find many distorted buildings rising making the two go up and they use the distorted buildings to take them upward on the roof of the buildings and they later come across more distorted buildings and use them to get through the city but then they see black lightning falling on them but they dodge out of the way and keep going through the distorted buildings while dodging more black lightning falling at them and they later find a different part of the city.

_(Havoc's Cross)_

Ky and Noel arrive at an upper bridge of the city and they start going through the bridge but then they see more figures in their way and they run into the figures and they are Draco and Jin.

"You guys… I feel like I know you, but…" Ky stops talking.

"Virtus, Astri." Draco said.

"Vritus, Astra." Jin said.

Just then Ky is now a two-year-old while Noel is Astra but later the two disappear while Ky reverts back to his age while Noel reverts back to her normal self.

"What the hell is going on…?" Ky asked but just then a mirror appears and it shows Divine Kingdom at peace with Draco, Jin, and Astra with Fortitudo, Amora, Fulgur, and Zervik and with them is the two-year-old Ky and sees them all being a happy family with Fortitudo and Amora being kind rulers while Draco and Jin argue and fight while Astra giggles at their behavior while Fulgur and Zervik play warriors together but just then a bright light appears in the mirror sending Ky somewhere.

Ky is now in Divine Kingdom still at peace and sees himself still two-years-old sleeping peacefully in his crib with Fortitudo and Amora watching him sleep and Fortitudo places his hand on his son hand.

"Mom, Dad…" Ky said as walks to them and tries to reach out his hand but they disappear as the castle is invaded and the entire kingdom falls into darkness and both Fortitudo and Amora are dead while the dark forces transform it into Void Citadel much to Ky's horror.

Meanwhile Noel is now in Noble Palace at peace and sees herself as a two-year-old sleeping in Rachel's arm and Nago fully embraces her.

"Mom, Dad…" Noel said as she walks to them and tries to hug them but then they disappear as Faust is now sitting on the throne with Aril and Millia at his side and with him is the unhappy Rachel and then she finds Faust killing many to try and use their hearts transforming them into Heart Crystals and then tries to open the way to Kingdom Hearts and then kills Rachel as the kingdom is transformed into Bygone Fortress much to Noel's horror.

Ky and Noel are back in Mundas de Synd.

"Dammit, why do I keep seeing this…? I hate it!" Ky said.

"Why us…?" Noel asked.

"Well, well. You've learned your past, learned what happened to your families, but you still can't do anything." A voice said and they see Hazama.

"Were you also responsible?" Ky asked.

"You could say that. Seeing as how young you were, you have no memory for what I was. Tell me, how did it feel losing those your cherish, but not knowing?" Hazama asked.

"That couldn't be any more obvious. After learning the truth, it's heartbreaking! The family I didn't even know being gone hurts me." Ky said.

"Same thing." Noel said.

"Hehehehe… That's right. Sadness, despair, I can already feel that from you. You fools have no idea of the path we set for you!" Hazama said.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up! YOU'RE Malus' minion! You caused the hurt of my family! My mother, father, those three, Fulgur, and Zervik!" Ky said.

"Did you also have Faust work for Malus too in order to gain the power for himself?" Noel asked.

"Hehehehe…**HAHAHAHAHA! You've finally caught on!" **Hazama said covering himself in black and crimson flames and he is now Demiz. **"I am the weapon of Malus! After his body was sealed, I was released from his Keyblade and he gave me a mission; to create the ultimate weapons for him to gain his prize, Kingdom Hearts!" **Demiz said.

"So he can corrupt it and spread chaos on all worlds." Ky said.

"That's right. Kingdom Hearts was our ultimate goal for our lord and master. Despite our mistakes and failures, we have not forgotten our ambitions, for we still plan ahead in case things did not go as we wanted." A voice said and they turn to see Narasix.

"Narasix!" Ky yelled.

"How is he…?" Noel was cut off.

"Our reason for our creation was to help bring chaos in Malus' name and bring truth that chaos and darkness are the only way for utopia. The Black Xetis and Heartless were also the perfect puppets for us to manipulate, as they are darkness made real and the Nobodies were the perfect pawns in our favor, as they were creating their own Kingdom Hearts. While Xehanort and Xemnas had their own plans in mind, we still needed them to finish their Kingdom Hearts so we can use it for our benefits." Narasix said.

"So, you used Organization XIII just for yourselves! That's a classic Brotherhood plot." Ky said.

"Y-You used whoever you could get your hands on just for Malus…" Noel said disgusted.

**"Lord Malus created me and the Brotherhood for his reasons. For me, it was to create the light and darkness and use them to create the legendary _X_-blade and α-blade. My first attempt was creating Justice and it was perfect until Aptus ruined everything by reducing Justice into Astra and Malicia and I tried again, but ended in failure. As for the Brotherhood, their mission was not only to bring chaos, but form a 'partnership' with Organization XIII and use their Kingdom Hearts' power to help shorten the time of the sealing and undo the seal. It's the prefect plan!" **Demiz said.

"Damn you all… Using others for your selfish reasons! You don't even care about the pain you caused!" Ky yelled.

**"Of course not. Our mission is what matters most." **Demiz said.

"Unbelievable…" Noel said.

"We could care less about the fates of the Organization, the Horned King, Nightmare, as well as Zervik, Rixla, and Faust. Nothing matters, but Lord Malus' goals and we will not stop until his ambition is final. After our defeat and seal, we were given our second chances and now our goal will be achieved without flaw. This deception has proven to be the worthy closing assignment for the Brotherhood." Narasix said.

"Shut up! You treat people and their hearts like yesterday's trash, but they're NOT!" Ky yelled summoning Dawn of Hope while Noel summons Radiant Salvation.

"Hearts are made of the people we meet and the bonds and friendships we form. They're what ties us all together, even when we're far from each other! They're make us all strong." Noel said.

**"Hmph! How wretched! You two are only strong because you rely on your 'friends'. I can understand Virtus wielding the Keyblade, but you, girl, how the Keyblade would choose a welp like you is beyond my comprehension. Worry not. All of that bond garbage will finally come to an end, as your future ends." **Demiz said.

"Oh, really? You plan to kill us? Not bother making me your puppet anymore? Why? 'Cause you realize how much of a threat we are to your master? You really think gettin' rid of us is gonna help you? Guess what, WRONG!" Ky yelled. "This Keyblade chose me for a reason and I'm proud to be its wielder, just like my dad was before me. I am who I am. I am Virtus, the son of Lord Fortitudo and Lady Amora! The Prince of Light! No matter what, I WILL survive to defeat your master!" Ky yelled.

"And while I got the Keyblade by random chance, it doesn't matter. I'm also proud to be its wielder and I'm glad I have friends, who believe in me. I am who I am. I am Noel, the daughter of Count Nago and Countess Rachel! The Child of Light and Darkness! No matter what, I WILL always be there for my friends and survive against your horrible master!" Noel yelled.

"We are proud to be part of something MUCH bigger! The people they did choose! It's something your master will NEVER understand!" Ky yelled making Demiz gasp in shock.

"Our friends…are our power!" Ky and Noel yelled as Sora, Riku, Kairi, Terra, Aqua, Ven, Roxas, a black-haired girl, Draco, Jin, Astra, Xyk, the white-haired girl, Pax, Nex, Griff, Ami, Luke, Ruby, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Bentley, Murray, Lucas, Oswald, Sonic, Peach, Mario, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Aptus, as well as many other friends they made during their journey appear behind them shocking Demiz.

**"No… No! Friendship is WEAK! WORTHLESS! You have lost! Enough of this folly! Narasix, destroy them!" **Demiz said as he disappears in crimson and black flames.

"Hmph. I'll do everything myself." Narasix said as he unleashes his Enigma Vanity.

Ky and Noel nod at each other and stand ready to fight against Narasix.

_(Boss Theme: Sumas de Peccatis)_

_(Information: Defeat Narasix!)_

"Your power is nothing to me. Even if I fall, your lives and hearts will reach their end!" Narasix said.

Narasix transforms Vanity into an axe and slashes with it at the two who dodge but Narasix unleashes black energy and sends them at the two but Ky aerial slashes at Narasix with Dawn of Hope followed by a spin slash while Noel triple slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Triple Fire but Narasix unleashes four mirrors around the two and transforms Vanity into a bow and fires arrows through the mirrors to get the two but they get away from the wall of mirrors and Noel casts Thunder followed by unleashing light and dark blades and sends them to strike but Narasix grabs Noel and sends her to the ground and then unleashes an energy blade and tries to attack but Ky blocks the attack and diagonal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a vertical slash and then delivers a blade stand kick sending Narasix back but Narasix disappears and reappears behind Ky and strikes with punches followed by a hand stand roundhouse kick and then transforms Vanity into two broadswords and slashes with them but Ky blocks every attack and Noel gets behind and delivers five slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by a graceful spin slash and then casts Earth but Narasix strikes at the two with black energy spheres and then transforms Vanity into a whip and lashes with it and then transforms it into a hammer and delivers a heavy slam but Ky uses Prism Windmill and then uses Thunder Raid while Noel uses Blizzard Edge and then uses Mystic Surge.

Narasix creates clones of himself and then strike with weapons such as maces, hammers, spears, and rapiers but Ky and Noel blocks the attacks and Noel uses a counter blast to send Narasix and his clones back but then Narasix attempts to attack at Noel but Ky strikes with Dawn of Hope but Narasix disappears as it's a clone and Narasix telekinetically grabs Ky and slams him to the ground and then fires black energy beams but Ky rolls out of the way and Ky and Noel both cast Mega Flare creating a giant explosion but Narasix disappears and reappears and creates a mirror to trap them and then transforms Vanity into a scythe and delivers a powerful strike through the mirrors but Ky and Noel both cast Cure and then Ky strikes at Narasix with Heaven's Slash and strikes with light blades while Noel uses Dawn and Dusk and strikes with light and dark blades but Narasix creates three clones of himself and they all unleash black energy beams from opposite sides but Ky casts a light barrier to block the dark energy beams and then unleashes light chains to trap all four of them allowing Noel to cast Starstorm and makes falling stars strike at the four and three disappear while the real Narasix is damaged but Narasix recovers and transforms Vanity into a flail and delivers many strikes followed by unleashing a powerful force and then summons a clone and sends them down but they recover and Noel slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Water while Ky unleashes orbs of light.

Narasix unleashes many mirrors and traps the two and fires black energy shots through the mirror but they get away from the mirrors and Ky tries to attack at Narasix who creates a mirror shield but Noel gets behind and delivers a flipping slash with Radiant Salvation sending Narasix into the air allowing Ky to deliver a downward slash sending Narasix into the ground but Narasix disappears and reappears afar from them and uses telekinetic force to make the bridge break apart sending the two down to the next part of the city and they see Narasix lifting bridge pieces and throws at the two who dodge every bridge piece and Ky and Noel use the bridge debris to reach Narasix and they aerial clash with each other and Narasix tries to attack but Ky slashes with Dawn of Hope while Noel slashes with Radiant Salvation sending Narasix into a building with them and now they're in a building but Narasix breaks the floor apart making the two fall and they're now in the lower floor and Narasix tries to stomp on them but they roll away and Ky uses Light Raid while Noel uses Dark Raid but Narasix unleashes another mirror shield to block the throwing Keyblades and unleashes four giant dark orbs getting the two but they cast Cure and Noel horizontal slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by a flipping slash while Ky diagonal slashes with Dawn of Hope and then delivers a sliding kick followed by a horizontal slash but Narasix grabs them both and throws them out of the building.

Ky and Noel are now outside the building and are in an area with a clock tower and they see Narasix appearing and delivers a powerful kick but they avoid the kick and Ky delivers a blade stand kick while Noel aerial slashes with Radiant Salvation but Narasix transforms Vanity into a katana and slashes with it followed by a multi slash but they clash weapons and Ky and Narasix lock weapons and Noel gets behind and tries to attack but then a clone of Narasix attacks with a rapier but Noel strikes at the clone and the two deliver strikes from opposite sides but Narasix disappears and then unleashes walls of many mirrors and then clones of Narasix come out of the mirrors and dash attack with different weapons but Ky and Noel block every strike but the Narasix clones continue to strike but Ky and Noel both unleash powerful light and dark forces breaking the mirrors and sending Narasix back and Ky jumps to deliver a down strike but Narasix delivers a telekinetic push sending Ky back but Noel catches him and Narasix unleashes black energy spheres but the two dodge and Ky uses Holy Blade and teleport slashes over and over while Noel uses Pure Splicer and teleport slashes as well but Narasix unleashes many mirror shields to defend himself from their attacks but Ky unleashes a light blade while Noel unleashes a dark blade and they both deliver a powerful strike at the mirror shields and strikes at Narasix himself who tries to retaliate but the light and dark blades strike and after their powerful strikes they manage to finish off Narasix.

Narasix levitates away from the two and disappears in darkness while Ky and Noel kneel to the ground breathing heavily.

Just then two dark corridors appear and they're Revenant and Specter.

"Dad…" Ky said.

"Revenant…is your father…?" Noel asked.

"Yeah, Malus killed him and that bitch Hilda brought him back as an undead servant." Ky said and then sees Specter. "But that guy…he looks just like…" Ky stops talking.

"Nago, my father." Noel said.

"So, you've survived farther than I thought. You truly are my son after all." Revenant said.

"And how wonderful it is to finally meet my nephew in the flesh." Specter said.

"Nephew…?" Ky asked.

"As well as my niece." Revenant said to Noel.

"So, we're all…" Noel stops talking.

"As much as I wish to have this family reunion, our master has plans for you two." Specter said.

"You can't do a thing. Your fight with Narasix has all but drained you both of your strengths. Don't bother resisting." Revenant said.

"Don't bother, huh? I'd listen, but I won't surrender to Malus." Ky said as he staggers to his feet.

"You think you can defeat ME? You haven't even done a thing to me and now you can barely stand." Revenant said.

"I don't care. I'm not coming with you for Malus." Ky said.

"Same here." Noel said staggering to her feet.

"Do you think you can defeat me, daughter?" Specter asked.

"Don't rub us off just yet! I still got some strength left." Ky said.

"I won't run away. I can do this…" Noel said.

"Hehehehe… You are my son, but we are on the opposite sides. It's still too late for you. There is no escape from Malus." Revenant said.

"You're all trapped and alone. You two shall never again see the light of day." Specter said.

"If I'm really your son, then I wouldn't give up, right? Well, here I am, still here and ready." Ky said.

"Same here." Noel said.

"Fine." Revenant said as he unleashes something in his right hand and it's a Keyblade with the blade being black with crimson marks on the blade, the edge of the blade has a devil wing shape, the hilt is black and crimson with spikes on it, the handle is black, and the keychain is black with a black star at the end.

"You…have a Keyblade?" Ky asked shocked.

"You should know by now, I was a Keyblade Master. Now, show me your true Mark of Mastery!" Revenant said.

"Noel, I'll fight my dad." Ky said.

"Okay. Then I guess I'll have to face against mine." Noel said.

"Prepare yourselves." Specter said unleashing dark green ethereal blades.

_(Boss Theme: Reincarnation)_

_(Information: Defeat Revenant and Specter!)_

Revenant attacks at the two with his Keyblade known as Corrupted Heart but Ky quickly blocks the attack and tries to deliver a sideswipe with Dawn of Hope but Revenant teleports behind Ky and delivers a strong kick sending Ky into the air and into the clock tower and Revenant follows after him and Noel tries to go help but Specter blocks the way and slashes with his ethereal blades followed by unleashing shadow hands and try to grab Noel who cartwheels away and casts Aero sending Specter into the air but Specter recovers and fires dark orbs at Noel who blocks them and aerial slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by a flipping slash but Specter grabs Noel by the throat and then throws her into the clock tower and follows after her and in the clock tower Ky and Revenant are exchanging blows with their Keyblades and they lock weapons and they stare each other down and Ky tries to attack but Revenant sinks into the ground and then delivers a rising slash with Corrupted Heart and then delivers a diving strike sending Ky down to the ground and just then Noel crashes into the clock tower and Specter appears and unleashes dark orbs and throws them at Noel who dodges them and uses Mystic Raid but Specter grabs the Keyblade and throws it back at Noel who catches it and then casts Triple Blizzard while Ky casts Triple Fire but Revenant unleashes black flames and then fires plasma shots from his arm cannon while Specter unleashes dark green energy shots.

Ky and Noel deflect the shots and Ky horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a roundhouse slash followed by a blade stand kick while Noel vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by a twirling slash followed by a cartwheel slash but Revenant and Specter disappear and reappear and Specter glides around the two and unleashes a ring of dark green energy which closes in on them but they dodge but Revenant triple slashes with Corrupted Heart followed by a strong roundhouse kick at Ky sending him to the next part of the clock tower full of spinning gears and levers and Ky and Revenant clash Keyblades again and neither of them are giving each other and inch and they start climbing up on gears but Revenant delivers a wide slash sending Ky at a spinning bar with gears and Revenant tries to down slash but Ky backs away and they keep clashing Keyblades and then Ky sees Noel flying into the room and lands to the upper part of the room and is on a spinning gear with a spinning bar and Specter appears in front of Noel and slashes with his ethereal blades but Noel dodges the slashes and uses Flowmotion on the spinning bar and delivers a spinning attack but Specter grabs Noel's leg and then throws her to the same area as Ky who is still fighting Revenant who grabs Ky's Keyblade and points his arm cannon at Ky's chest and fires a giant beam at Ky sending him out of the clock tower while Specter unleashes a shadow hand to grab Noel and throws her out of the clock tower.

Ky and Noel are outside and they land in an assembly with conveyer belts and smashers and Revenant and Specter appear and Revenant unleashes black lightning at Ky who dodges and lands on a conveyer belt and Revenant delivers six slashes with Corrupted Heart followed by a spinning slash but Ky counters and delivers four slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a somersault slash and then casts Thunder but Revenant coats Corrupted Heart with black fire while Ky casts Dawn of Hope with Fire and they both deliver fire slashes and Ky manages to send Revenant back but Revenant delivers an upper kick sending Ky to the end of the conveyer belt which has acid and he struggles to get back up but Revenant kicks at Ky's hand and Ky falls but Ky casts Aero to send himself back on the belt and tries to slash at Revenant who ducks and delivers a blade stand kick sending him to the same area as Noel who is still fighting Specter who slashes with his ethereal blades followed by unleashing dark orbs but Noel counters with her dark orbs and then unleashes light blades but Specter unleashes a shadow to Noel and the shadow unleashes spikes but Noel jumps and lands on a tip of one of the spikes and delivers a graceful slash with Radiant Salvation but Specter blocks the attack and throws Noel to a room full of crushers and Noel and Specter fight in the room and Specter fires dark green energy shots but Noel deflects them and uses Mystic Surge but Specter pushes Noel back at the end of the belt.

Revenant fires more shots from his arm cannon but Ky dodges every shot and unleashes orbs of light and sends them at Revenant who swiftly dodges and delivers a dashing slash all over Ky who tries to block the attack but Revenant slashes at his abdomen and then unleashes black flames sending Ky out of the factory and Ky is back outside and is now in a city square and Ky tries to stand back up but struggles and Revenant appears behind him and delivers a powerful slash but Ky quickly blocks but Revenant fires a plasma shot at Ky sending him back and Revenant charges and jumps into the air and delivers a down slash but Ky quickly rolls out of the way and then he sees Noel flying into the square as well and Specter appears and unleashes dark orbs and then unleashes dark green lasers but Noel dodges the lasers and diagonal slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by Dawn and Dusk and slashes at Specter with light and dark blades but Specter retaliates with his ethereal blades and Revenant unleashes dark lightning down at Ky who casts Earth to protect himself and vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by Light Raid but Revenant unleashes poison at Ky poisoning him but be casts Esuna to get rid of the poison and delivers five slashes followed by a spin kick and then delivers an upper slash but Revenant retaliates with vertical slashes with Corrupted Heart while Specter unleashes a giant dark orb at Noel and it explodes but Noel dodges and casts Water followed by casting Thunder.

Revenant dashes all over the square while delivering powerful slashes and unleashing slash streaks while Specter unleashes many dark green lasers but Ky and Noel dodge each attack and Ky unleash light blades and sends them to strike at Revenant who disappears and reappears and delivers an upper slash sending Ky into the air and then delivers a slamming slash while Specter unleashes shadow fists under Noel and they deliver uppercuts but Noel dodges the shadow fists but Specter unleashes dark green energy shots around Noel and sends them at her who tries to block them but the energy shots get her and she kneels down allowing Specter to deliver a kick sending Noel back but Noel gets back up and delivers five slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by a flipping slash while Ky delivers five slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a somersault slash but Revenant covers himself with black lightning and charges at Ky who tries to move but the black lightning electrocutes him while Specter unleashes giant lasers at Noel who tries to move but the lasers strike her and they both fall to the ground but Ky and Noel cast Cure on each other and Noel uses Pure Dive and strikes at Specter while unleashing light and dark pillars while Ky uses Heaven's Slash and slashes with light blades and then delivers a slamming strike but Revenant fires giant plasma shots from his arm cannon and then delivers many slashes with Corrupted Heart while Specter fires dark green lasers and then slashes with his ethereal blades sending the two back.

"Damn…" Ky said breathing heavily.

"I can't believe this is happening… Our fathers…servants of our enemy." Noel said.

"Why are you siding with them?!" Ky asked.

"After Hilda brought me back, the Brotherhood have shown me the truth. It's revealed that darkness and chaos are the only way to true power. They're the path to true strength. I have achieved ultimate power." Revenant said.

"I was a fool. Using my darkness to protect the fools of light when I should have used it for something much greater and now, I have done it. We have embraced the truth. All hearts begin in darkness and all paths lead to chaos. When I first had darkness in my heart, I feared myself, but then I've finally learned to embrace its true power! My strength is fueled. I failed my kingdom and Rachel because I held back when I should have used all my power." Specter said.

"And I have failed my kingdom and failed Amora. I was weak because I relied on light and now I realize light is weak, but now I am a being of darkness and I am stronger than I ever have felt. Now, I can use it to its fullest." Revenant said.

"We know you care much for your friends. You two are indeed strong, but only darkness gives strength. You, my daughter, have wasted your power for a pathetic cause. Embrace the darkness and we can be together again. Your mother can be saved." Specter said.

"And you, my son, will be brought for an excellent cause. Surrender your light to us and we can create a perfect utopia. Your mother can be saved and brought back. All you need do is to sacrifice yourself to Lord Malus." Revenant said.

"You're kidding, right? Surrender ourselves for Malus? Like hell!" Ky yelled.

"How disappointing. Regardless, you have no choice." Revenant said as he stabs at Ky's chest with his Keyblade and blood comes out of Ky's mouth.

"Ky…!" Noel cried but she is trapped in a dark sphere.

"Forgive me, my daughter, but this is for a good cause." Specter said.

Just then Hilda and Serpens appear.

"Hilda…" Ky said.

"Serpens…" Noel said.

"You two make it too easy. You thought you had your chance, but you lost the moment you two dived this far. You're both in the deepest pit of prison and you've worn yourselves down to nothing. There's escape from your fate." Hilda said.

"How…?" Ky asked.

"Did you honestly think the Keyholes guided you two during your 'test'? Wrong. They're not the reason why you're here. You were already on a path, one we laid out for you two." Serpens said.

"What…?" Noel asked.

"Your sigils are proof enough." Hilda said pointing at the crystal star and heart on Ky's and Noel's headbands.

"What…?" Ky asked.

"Do you see? Your sigils on our headbands. They tell us where you are at all times. You constantly wondered aloud why we kept showing up where you were during your journey. The answer is simple, we need you two. Well, we need what you posses; the lights in your hearts. Once Malus's body is finally unsealed, he will snuff out those lights in your hearts and they will shatter into nothingness." Hilda said.

"Why…?" Noel asked.

"Why's happening right now? Because we follow Malus' path and follow his every whim. Today, those faithful to Malus will gather and welcome their newly revived lord and master and watch as you two will die as he takes your hearts and destroys the lights within you. Nothing can stop this." Serpens said.

"You…assholes…" Ky said.

"We told you everything you need to know. We're all here and our moment is finally coming. Lord Malus is our future and he will make his dream into reality and you two will make that happen." Hilda said.

"You will remain forever in the folds of prison of darkness. Your hearts will belong to Lord Malus and chaos will spread and reign supreme. In the end, light fails and darkness wins." Serpens said.

"Goodbye forever, Virtus, Noel." Hilda said.

"This is the end, my son." Revenant said.

"Goodbye, daughter." Specter said.

Later Ky and Noel are in the Brotherhood's castle and are in a crimson and black room full of sixteen thrones and Ky and Noel are trapped in two spheres of darkness and with their hands and feet bound by dark magic chains and Ky is now shirtless while Noel is wrapped in black bandages.

"Dammit… Noel, I'm sorry…" Ky said.

"It's not you, Ky. We didn't see this coming. Nobody knew of this and now… It's over…" Noel said.

Ky looks up at the tallest throne and sees a black spirit and a floating dark orb.

"That must be Malus' heart and soul…" Ky said.

"I can't believe he's coming back…" Noel said.

"So much for our test. We'll never become Masters now… We've lost…" Ky said hanging his head down.

* * *

Meanwhile in World That Never Was at a different part of the city Sora wakes up and looks around.

"Huh? Am I back…?" Sora asked but then he sees Mickey, Donald, and Goofy running through the city. "Wait, Your Majesty! Donald, Goofy!" Sora called as he runs after them but then sees someone and it's Naminé. "Naminé?" Sora asked but Naminé runs away but Sora grabs her hand. "I've got a message for you. I've been wanting to tell you this when this was over." Sora said but Naminé turns into a girl with short black hair, blue eyes, and wearing a black cloak and she looks like Kairi. "Who are…you?" Sora asked but then a tear falls from his eye. "Why'm I…" Sora stops talking as the girl puts her hood on and runs off. "Wait!" Sora called.

_"You've gotta wake up!" _A voice called.

_(Field Theme: Scared Distance)_

_(Avenue of Dreams)_

Sora starts moving through the city but then many Dream Eaters appear and attack but Sora fights them off and keeps going through the city and finds a building blocking the way and uses Reality Shift to create a giant sword and slashes at the building opening the way to the different part of the city and keeps going while coming across buildings taking him upward and keeps going through the city and later find a way out and goes to a different part of the city.

In the next part of the city Sora finds a hooded black cloaked figure.

"C'mon, wait up! Who are you?" Sora asked and the figure takes off the hood revealing to be Roxas. "You're… Roxas. How can you be here? Am I dreaming?" Sora asked but Roxas shakes his head. "C'mon, say something." Sora said.

"This could have been the other way around, but it really has to be you." Roxas said.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked.

"There are so many hearts that are connected to yours. You're me, so you can feel what I felt." Roxas said.

"No. Roxas, YOU'RE you. We're not the same. I wanted to tell you that. That you deserve as much as I do to be your own person." Sora said.

"Sora, see? That's why it has to be you." Roxas said as he touches Sora's hands and just then many images of Roxas appear such as his time in the Organization, spending time with the data version of Hayner, Pence, and Olette, and Roxas joining with Sora again.

Later the images disappear and Roxas is also gone.

"Not again… Did they cause all this pain? What do you want me to see?" Sora asked.

_"Sora, don't chase the dreams. They'll lead you to nowhere. Just to an abyss you'll never be able to wake up from." _The voice said.

Sora continues on and sees a building making him go upwards and finds another building and uses Reality Shift to slice the building and continues on while fighting off Dream Eaters and just then buildings start to fall on Sora who uses Reality Shift to destroy the buildings and keeps moving while fighting off more Dream Eaters and later goes for the next area.

_(Nightmarish Abyss)_

Sora arrives at the next part of the city and finds a bridge of buildings and he later sees two figures which are Riku and Kairi.

"Riku! Kairi! I found you!" Sora said but Riku and Kairi turn into two other figures which are Terra and Aqua. "Who…?" Sora asked.

"Ven." Terra said.

"Ven." Aqua said.

Sora is now Ven and the two offer their hands but Ven backs off and they leave as they revert back to Riku and Kairi while Sora runs after them.

"What is…going on?" Sora asked.

_"Sora, don't! You gotta wake up! Sora!" _A voice called.

Sora keeps running but then the place changes into Memory's Skyscraper and a bright light occurs taking him to Destiny Islands where Young Sora and Young Riku meet Aqua and just then she fades and Ansem appears sending Sora back.

A light falls to the bridge of buildings and it's Sora and he finds Xigbar standing in front of him.

"Oospy-daisy. Wasn't easy putting you into a second sleep and he almost woke you up." Xigbar said.

"So then, all that stuff I just saw…did you put that in my head…?" Sora asked.

"No, that wasn't 'stuff', it was a dream. The falling asleep part was definitely our bad. We can't put stuff in your head. Hey, I got an idea, ask your heart. See if it's got a clue." Xigbar said.

"Well, my heart was aching. That's why I kept going." Sora said.

"Oh, thank you, Sora's heart, for pushing him right into our clutches. Aren't hearts great? Steer us wrong every time." Xigbar said.

"You know, right, because you all have hearts! Axel, Roxas, Naminé, Xyk, and that other girl. I felt what Roxas felt and…they laughed together, got mad, and they grieved. You have to have a heart to cry." Sora said.

"Heh, it's about time you noticed." Xigbar said.

"Indeed, a heart is never lost for good." A voice said as a dark corridor appears and it's Xemnas. "There may have been variances in our dispositions, but a number of us unquestionably showed signs of a burgeoning replacement. Once born, the heart can also be nurtured. Our experiments creating Heartless and studying Black Xetis were attempts to control the mind, and convince it to renounce its sense of self. But understand, one can banish the heart from the body, but the body will try to replace it the first chance it gets, for as many times as it takes. And so I knew, even after we were divided into Heartless and Nobodies, it was just a temporary separation." Xemnas said.

"Why then? Why did you lie to them and told them they had no hearts?" Sora asked.

"Xemnas and Xehanort formed the Organization for a specific reason; round up a bunch of empty husks, hook them up to Kingdom Hearts, and fill them all with the exact same heart and mind. Translation: They were gonna turn all the members into Xehanort." Xigbar said shocking Sora.

"Make more Xehanorts…? You tricked your friends to… But, you…aren't you afraid of turning into someone else?" Sora asked.

"Me? I'm already half-Xehanort." Xibgar said showing his left yellow eye.

"But that's…nuts." Sora said.

"However…through weakness of body…weakness of will…or weakness of trust…most of the original members we had chosen for the Organization were inadequate, including the special members. Thus, naturally, they never had a chance to attain their goal. Yet, even this was to be expected. We have learned of the heart's folly, and we have achieved our other goals. This last excursion has proven to be a worthy closing assignment for the Organization." Xemnas said.

"Just stop it! You treat people's hearts like bottles on a shelf, but they're not!" Sora yelled summoning Kingdom Key. "Hearts are made of the people we meet, and how we feel about them… They're what ties us together even when we're apart! They're what make me strong." Sora said.

"Duh! You're only strong because of the ties you have with other people, as if your royal friends aren't any different." Xigbar said.

"Shut up! You don't know ANYTHING about Ky and Noel!" Sora yelled.

"Oh, please. They're nothin' special, even with the Keyblades. And as if your Keyblade'd chose a wimp like you. No pouting. We see bigger and better things in your future…once you side with us." Xigbar said offering his hand.

"I know the Keyblade didn't choose me and I don't care. I'm proud to be a small part if something bigger…the people it did choose!" Sora said shocking Xigbar. "My friends…THEY are my power!" Sora said as Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Roxas, the black-haired girl, Terra, Aqua, Ven, Ky, Noel, Pax, Nex, Griff, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Bentley, Murray, Lucas, Oswald, Sonic, Peach, Mario, and Aptus appear behind him.

"Those are just words… You've lost. Fine. See where your power gets you here. Xemnas, he's all yours!" Xigbar said as he disappears.

Xemnas levitates two buildings behind him while Sora prepares to face Xemnas.

_(Boss Theme: L'Oscuritá dell'Ignoto)_

_(Information: Defeat Xemnas!)_

"As your flesh bears the sigil, so your name shall be known as that…of a recusant." Xemnas said.

Xemnas disappears and reappears and throws buildings at Sora who dodge rolls out of the way and slashes at Xemnas with Kingdom Key but Xemnas teleports away and slashes with his ethereal blades followed by a spinning slash but Sora uses Ars Arcanum and delivers many bashes with his Keyblade but Xemnas unleashes for barriers surrounding Sora and fires ethereal shots through them but Sora gets out of the barrier and horizontal slashes with Kingdom Key followed by a vertical slash and then delivers a roundhouse slash but Xemnas delivers an upper slash with his ethereal blades and then delivers a roundhouse kick and then delivers a flipping kick but Sora uses Sonic Blade and then dashes all over and then delivers the final slash but Xemnas slashes with his ethereal blades followed by a handstand roundhouse kick and then delivers a stomp but Sora blocks and delivers a counter rush strike but Xemnas disappears and reappears and glides around Sora while firing ethereal shots and they close in on Sora who blocks them and then casts Spark and unleashes rings of colors but Xemnas unleashes another barrier to surround Sora and fires more ethereal shots through the barrier but Sora gets out of the barrier and strikes at Xemnas.

Xemnas disappears and is farther from Sora and levitates two buildings and sends them at Sora who dodge rolls away from the buildings but Xemnas summons more buildings and sends them at Sora who dodges but Xemnas unleashes another building and throws it at Sora who tries to block but the building crashes and Sora is in midair and sees more buildings coming at him but he uses Reality Shift to destroy the buildings and grinds on a rail taking him to Xemnas and slashes at the Nobody with Kingdom Key but Xemnas spin slashes with his ethereal blades followed by a flipping slash with the blades and then delivers a stomp to strike but Sora dodges and aerial slashes at Xemnas and then uses Strike Raid but Xemnas disappears and reappears and delivers a handstand roundhouse kick followed by a stomping strike and then fires more ethereal shots at Sora who deflects them and tries to cast Fire but Xemnas unleashes a barrier in front of him and then unleashes four barriers around Sora and shoots more ethereal shots at Sora who gets out of the barrier and uses Fire Windmill at Xemnas who counters with slashing with his ethereal blades followed by a rising spinning slash and then delivers a stomping strike but Sora retaliates with Sonic Blade and dash slashes over and over and then delivers a final dash strike dealing great damage on the Nobody.

Xemnas teleports away from Sora and then reappears behind him and delivers one slash with his ethereal blade followed by another slash with his other ethereal blade but Sora blocks the slashes and delivers a counter strike with Kingdom Key followed by a somersault slash but Xemnas disappears and then glides around Sora while firing ethereal shots surrounding the boy and then they close in on him but Sora blocks the shots and casts Triple Plasma followed by casting Mega Flare creating an explosion but Xemnas unleashes two buildings and sends them at Sora who dodges out of the way and tries to attack Xemnas again but the Nobody creates a shield to block Sora's attacks and then delivers many slashes with his ethereal blades followed by a flipping slash sending Sora into the air and then delivers a roundhouse kick and then delivers a stomping kick but Sora recovers and retaliates with triple slashes with Kingdom Key followed by an aerial somersault but Xemnas counters and double slashes with his ethereal blades followed by a spinning slash but Sora uses Ars Arcanum and delivers many bashes with his Keyblade and then delivers the final bash but Xemnas fires more ethereal shots but Sora deflects them and uses Strike Raid followed by casting Earth but Xemnas teleports away and spin slashes with his ethereal blades followed by a roundhouse kick and then delivers a stomping strike and then delivers a double slash with his ethereal blades but Sora uses Ragnarok and delivers an upper slash and then fires multiple magic shots from his Keyblade and finishes off Xemnas.

Xemnas floats away and then disappears while Sora is breathing heavily and falls to the ground and just then a dark corridor appears and it's the young man again.

"You…again…" Sora said.

"You just make it too easy. I know you think you've won, but you lost the moment you dived this far in. You're in the deepest pit of slumber and you've worn yourself down to nothing. There's no returning to the world above." The young man said.

"What do you mean…?" Sora asked.

"We told you. It was not the Sleeping Keyholes that guided you. They are not the reason you are here. You've been on a path, one we laid out for you. That sigil on your chest is the proof." The young man said pointing at the X on Sora's chest.

"What?" Sora asked.

"See? That sigil, the X, it tells us where you are at all times. You had wondered aloud before…why we kept showing up where you were. It's because we need you, Sora. Or to be more precise, we need what will be left of you, the thirteenth dark vessel." The young man said.

"Why…I…" Sora stops talking.

"Why was it assured you would come here today? Because I followed my destined path, and I'm looking at you right now. You can move through time, but time itself is immovable. Today, all of my selves throughout time were meant to gather here, and to welcome you, Sora, as our thirteenth member. These facts cannot be changed." The young man said.

"What's…gonna…happen…?" Sora asked.

"I have now told you all that I know. We are all here and what the future holds in store is beyond my sight. I will return to my own time, and grow into the man, who becomes all these others. While I know this future now that I have lived it, returning to my time will erase the memories and experiences I have gained here. Still, my appointed path is now etched in my heart, which will first lead me to seek the outside world." The young man said.

"Riku…" Sora said as his vision is blurry.

"Your heart will sleep forever in the folds of darkness. Your body will be another vessel for me. So light gives way to darkness. Good night, Sora." The young man said as Sora's eyes close and everything is black.

Sora is now in a white room full of thirteen thrones and he's asleep sitting on one of the thrones.

* * *

In a black ethereal place Sora is falling but then a light orb which is a heart goes to him as he's falling in a dark abyss and the light shines creating an armor as it's falling into a stained glass floor with Sora and his friends and the armor lies on the floor motionless.

* * *

**Well, that's the next chapter for you guys. So, here's what I decided to do, since I'm done with all worlds of Prison Dimensions and Journey of Dreams, I've decided to combine all of the six heroes, starting with combining Ky and Noel's side as well as Sora's side and make it into a different type of story as the epilogue. This is the best way I can do for combining the endgame between two stories. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and what I'm doing. Anyway, next time, Nex arrives at a world he's familiar with, but he finds someone else and they travel through the world together to discover what is going on while Riku arrives at a world alone and travels through the world.**** I'll see you all in the next chapter. Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review.**


	2. Epilogue 2: Paragon and Master's Return

Epilogue 2: Paragon and Master's Return

Nex leaves Concave Fort and returns to the space area and he finds a world that has a dark chaotic city with crimson skies and black and crimson castle and so he decides to go to that world next.

Nex starts diving for the next world while dodging many obstacles such as castle pillars, spikes, and lasers and continues to dive and later finds a portal and starts diving for it while dodging more obstacles in his way and he later reaches the portal and goes for the next world.

Nex arrives inside what looks like a black and crimson chamber with thick crimson fog hanging around, floating pillars, candles with crimson and black flames lit, and black stars on the walls.

"What's this place? This looks familiar to me." Nex said but then he sees someone in the same chamber and it's Pax. "Pax? The hell is he doing here?" Nex asked as he runs to him.

Pax looks around the chamber.

"This place…I know this." Pax said.

"Pax." Nex said running to Pax.

"Nex? How'd you get here? I though you were at the Realm of Prison." Pax said.

"I was, but Ky and found and unlocked all fifteen Prison Keyholes, so we should be back home by now, but we're not and I don't see Ky." Nex said.

"That's weird. Riku and I found and unlocked fifteen Sleeping Keyholes, so we should also be back in the real world. Something is not right." Pax said.

"We'll figure this out. Right now, we'd better start moving if we wanna find our answer." Nex said and Pax nods.

_(Field Theme: Unholy Distance)_

_(Chamber of Sloth)_

_(Information: Keep going!)_

Nex and Pax start moving through the chamber while passing through the thick crimson fog in their way and they later find something their way and it's a crimson orb firing black lasers but they work together to destroy the orb opening the way revealing a different part of the chamber that has a giant crimson ethereal pillar and inside the pillar is another crimson orb and so they make their way for the orb but then more thick crimson fog appears and the two start to feel drowsy but they manage to keep going and later go for the next part of the chamber and use rails to grind through and arrive at the upper part of the chamber and find a hole and use it to take them into the ethereal pillar and they work together to destroy the crimson orb creating black ethereal stairs and so they climb up the stairs and arrive at the upper part of the chamber and go for the next area.

_(Chamber of Greed)_

Nex and Pax arrive at a chamber full of falling coins which fall into a ground full of many coins and treasures and they see gold blocks and they decide to push the blocks into tiles creating bridges for them to cross but then they come across rising gems to try and trap them but they avoid the gems and keep going through the chamber and they find more gold blocks and push them to tiles creating more bridges and they cross the bridges and arrive at the next part of the chamber but they see gems spikes rising from the ground while gem like arrows fire from walls to walls and so the two avoid the gem traps and keep going through the chamber and they find different colored gems which are blue, red, and yellow and so they touch all three gems at the same time making something happen and a spiral gem like staircase appears and they climb up the spiral staircase to take them upward and they later for the next chamber.

_(Chamber of Gluttony)_

Nex and Pax arrive at a chamber where they see hammers on walls and they crash into each other as well as other hammers slamming on a conveyer belt and so they manage to pass the smashing hammers but they find more hammers as well as spinning spiked pillars grinding together and so they avoid the hammers and they find an upper part of the chamber and avoid the grinding spiked pillars and arrive at the next part of the chamber where they find hanging meats all over spinning through the chamber and on the ground are rolling grinding spikes where the meat goes and they cross through a belt while avoiding the spinning meat and falling into the grinding spikes and they later make it to the end of the belt and find a door taking them to the next chamber.

_(Chamber of Wrath)_

Nex and Pax arrive at a chamber full of flames and swinging axes and rolling spiked balls and so they go through the chamber while avoiding flames and swinging axes and they find open doors and use them to hide from the rolling spiked balls and keep going until they manage to reach the end of the chamber and later arrive at the next part of the chamber where they find spinning shooting flames and spinning axes and at the bottom of the chamber are more flames as well as spinning axes on pillars and so the boys get on a small bridge and balance themselves to get through while avoiding the spinning shooting flames and spinning axes and later they reach the end of the chamber and find a door and use it to take them to the next chamber.

_(Chamber of Lust)_

Nex and Pax arrive at the next chamber where they see floating black hearts around as well as evil looking Cupids flying around and firing black arrows at the boys who manage to avoid the arrows and the floating black hearts and keep going but then they see black roses all over the chamber and they unleash crimson perfume like fog to try and cover the boys who avoid the roses and the fog and keep going through the chamber and they later arrive at the next part of the chamber where they find more evil Cupids firing arrows at the boys but they avoid the arrows and they find rails and grind on them while avoiding more black hearts and evil Cupids firing arrows at them and they later reach the end of the rails and find a lift taking them to the next chamber.

_(Chamber of Envy)_

Nex and Pax arrive at a chamber where they find poisonous venom on the ground and snake statues coming to life and spreading toxic fumes but Nex and Pax avoid the fumes and the venom and keep going and they later find snake like rails and start grinding on them taking them to the upper part of the chamber but more snake statues unleash toxic fumes but they get on more snake rails but then the snake rail comes to life and tries to bite at the two but they dodge and defeat it and arrive at the next part of the chamber where they find swinging scythes and more poisonous venom on the floor and so they avoid the swinging axes and venom and find a spiral snake staircase and use it to take them to the upper part of the chamber and they later find a double door taking them to the next part of the chamber.

_(Chamber of Pride)_

Nex and Pax arrive at the next chamber where they find halls of mirrors all over the chamber and they start moving but the mirrors unleash black energy shots at the two who dodge the mirrors and keep going but the hall of mirrors is like a maze and they try to find a way out while more mirrors fire black energy shots but Nex and Pax manage to reach the end of the mirror maze and arrive at the next part of the chamber where they find rails taking them to the upper part of the chamber but then mirrors appear and fire more black energy shots but they avoid the black energy shots and keep grinding on the rails taking them upward and they later arrive at a tower like area and they find a lift taking them out of the chamber and going somewhere else.

_(Tower of Chaos)_

Nex and Pax are now outside of the black and crimson castle and they see what looks like a bridge and so they cross it taking them to the other side of the castle and they arrive at a different top of the tower and while looking around Pax finds what looks like a mirror and looks into it.

"What's this?" Pax asked.

"Must be a mirror by either Narasix or that witch bitch." Nex said.

The boys look into the mirror and they're shocked to find two people running through the dark and chaotic city and they're Ky and Noel.

"Ky?! Noel?! How'd they get here?" Pax asked.

"Possibly the same way we got here." Nex said.

"Whatever the case, we gotta help them!" Pax said.

Just then a dark corridor appears behind them.

"Pax." Nex said and Pax turns to see the dark corridor and coming out of the dark corridor is Pavor.

"Pavor!" Pax said summoning Path to Justice.

"I thought he was done after Ky purified you." Nex said.

"Yeah, well, he's back and since he's here, it's about time to settle the score." Pax said.

"You…fear me." Pavor said.

"What?" Pax asked.

"You're a coward. Your fear keeps me alive. Your fear makes me stronger. Fear me more and I will be invincible." Pavor said summoning Path to Fear.

"Like hell! I don't fear you anymore! You're not my fear and not my nightmare! If I don't fear you, you're weak." Pax said summoning Path to Justice.

"Show me, how much you fear me. I am you and will be part of you forever." Pavor said.

"We'll see about that! I'll show you REAL fear when I'm done with you! Nex, lemme handle this. I've been to face my fear for a long ass time." Pax said.

"Fine. Show him who should fear whom." Nex said.

_(Boss Theme: Peace and Fear)_

_(Information: Destroy Pavor!)_

Pavor dashes at Pax and delivers many slashes with Path to Fear and then unleashes black and green energy waves but Pax dodges and triple slashes with Path to Justice and then transforms his Keyblade into a rapier and delivers fast impaling strikes but Pavor transforms Path to Fear into his own rapier and strikes back and they clash between their weapons but Pax delivers a powerful kick sending Pavor back and then Pax casts White Thunder followed by casting White Fire but Pavor casts Black Thunder followed by Black Fire and then transforms Path to Fear into a rocket launcher and fires dark rockets but Pax dodges and combines Tai Chi style with Water magic and delivers a powerful water strike but Pavor retaliates with Tae Kwon Do style and delivers a flurry of kicks and then strikes with Snake style and then diagonal slashes with Path to Fear but Pax retaliates with Hung Ga style followed by Northern Shaolin Kung-Fu style and then vertical slashes with Path to Justice and then transforms his Keyblade into broadswords and slashes with them but Pavor disappears and reappears behind Pax and then delivers a strong kick at Pax's back sending him flying and then Pavor transforms Path to Fear into a flail and grabs Pax and pulls him to Pavor who delivers a strong punch at Pax's stomach sending him off of the top of the castle and Pax flies into a window taking him a chapel like area of the castle and Pavor flies in and tries to stomp at Pax.

Pax rolls out of the way and delivers five slashes with Path to Justice followed by a roundhouse slash and then delivers a flipping slash sending Pavor into the air and Pax delivers a slamming slash but Pavor retaliates with punches followed by kicks and then transforms Path to Justice into a hammer and sends Pax to the ground and Pavor tries to dive strike with his hammer but Pax casts Zero Gravity to hold Pavor and then Pax casts White Thunder followed by casting Earth but Pavor recovers and delivers multi slashes with Path to Fear followed by a vertical slash but Pax blocks every attack and delivers a strong punch at Pavor's stomach sending him to a statue destroying it but Pavor sinks into darkness and goes for Pax who tries to get away but Pavor delivers a rising slash with Path to Fear while raining down black and green fireballs burning Pax who casts Cure and then casts Water to strike at Pavor sending him but Pavor retaliates with throwing Path to Fear at Pax who blocks the throwing sword but Pavor dashes into Pax and delivers an uppercut sending Pax into the air and then Pavor delivers aerial slashes with Path to Fear but Pax retaliates with his own strikes with Path to Fear and then delivers an somersault slash sending Pavor to the ground and then Pax delivers a diving strike at Pavor who delivers a stand up kick at Pax's stomach sending him back and into a statue but Pax recovers but Pavor charges at Pax and delivers many punches at Pax's face but as Pavor delivers another punch Pax grabs Pavor's fist and delivers a headbutt at Pavor knocking him down.

Pavor leg grabs Pax's legs and sends him down face first on the ground and then sends Pax down again backwards and then Pavor gets on Pax and tries to punch again but Pax dodges each punch and casts Earth to send Pavor off him and then Pax transforms Path to Justice into a bazooka and fires a giant light shot at Pavor sending him out of the chapel but Pavor transforms Path to Fear into a chain and grabs Pax sending him with his evil counterpart and they fly out of the chapel and into a room full of crimson water but Pax pulls Pavor to him and then Pax delivers a heavy swing with Path to Justice at Pavor who disappears in dark mist and then reappears above Pax and transforms Path to Fear into dual guns and fires black shots at Pax who dodges every shot and transforms his Keyblade into an arrow and fires light arrows at Pavor getting him and sending him into the crimson water but Pavor manipulates the crimson water and manages to trap Pax who casts Blizzard to freeze the crimson water and shatters the frozen water apart and then combines Southern Praying Mantis style with Earth magic and delivers a powerful Earth strike but Pavor unleashes poisonous smoke to cover Pax who is now poisoned but Pax casts Esuna and then transforms Path to Justice into dual katanas and delivers many slashes with them followed by a spinning slash at Pavor who also transforms Path to Fear into dual katanas and they clash their weapons together and stare each other down.

Pavor opens his mouth and black smoke of darkness comes out of his mouth and it traps Pax and he feels himself being drained as his health is getting weak and the dark smoke releases the weak Pax while it returns inside Pavor who tries to deliver a strike but Pax casts Aero sending Pavor into the air while Pax heals himself and then unleashes Water, Fire, Aero, Earth, and Thunder magic and combines them together creating a powerful element and sends the combine elements at Pavor who tries to defend himself but the combined elements strike at Pavor sending him flying out of the room and Pavor falls outside the castle but he uses Path to Fear to hang onto the castle walls to stop falling but Pax jumps down and delivers a diving strike at Pavor sending each other down and as they're falling they clash weapons over and over but Pax transforms Path to Justice into a rocket launcher and fires a light rocket at Pavor sending him into the foyer area of the castle and Pax falls in after him and delivers a diving impaling strike at Pavor and gets him making Pavor cry in pain and Pax pulls his Keyblade out but Pavor gets back up and delivers many slashes with Path to Fear followed by Tae Kwon Do style but Pax strikes with Tai Chi style followed by Northern Shaolin Kung-Fu style followed by Hung Ga style followed by Baguazhang style and then combines Water magic, Fire magic, Earth magic, and Aero magic and unleashes the combined elements at Pavor who tries to defend himself but the combined elements strike a Pavor finishing off the evil counterpart.

Pavor drops his sword which disappears in darkness and Pavor breathes heavily as he's severely damage and Pax also breathes heavily.

"Give it up, asshole. I'm not scared of you anymore." Pax said.

"Why…? You used to fear yourself…" Pavor said.

"You're right. Every moment I remember hurting my friend when I was you, it held me back, but then I realize sooner or later, Ill have to face my fears and move on. That's the path I've chosen. To be a Keyblade Master, I mustn't fear anything and let go of my past." Pax said.

"You're not scared anymore…? You want to forget me?" Pavor asked.

"That's right and the best way to do that is…" Pax walks up to Pavor and hugs him shocking Pavor. "If I can't fear myself, I'll have to accept myself and be at peace with myself." Pax said.

"Love…? Peace…? Not fear…?" Pavor asked as he starts to fade away.

"Thank you, for giving me the answer. If only I realized sooner." Pax said as Pavor disappears completely into dark mist which leaves the foyer and vanishes. "Finally…" Pax said but just then a bright light shines within Pax and the light covers him completely.

Nex arrives in the foyer to see the light and it later disappears to see Pax who now has spiky white hair with green streaks.

"Wow. I missed much, haven't I?" Nex asked.

"I'm finally at peace with myself. By fighting with my dark side, I learned that I have to accept for happened in the past and get over it." Pax said.

"Not bad, Paxxy. Bet Noel would like your new color." Nex said pointing at the white and green hair.

"Okay. Now that I'm finished, we gotta go find Ky and Noel and help 'em how we can." Pax said.

"Help 'em? How can ya when they're already in deep crud?" A voice asked.

"Kaos!" Pax said.

"He's back?" Nex asked.

"What's up, Nexxy? Anyway, Ky and Noel are off to do some important stuff right now and I can't have you guys screw it up!" Kaos said.

"If you hurt Ky and Noel, I will…" Pax was cut off.

"You'll what? You think you can beat ME? You couldn't beat Nex before so there's no way in Hell you'll stop ME." Kaos said as a pool of darkness appears under the two.

"Crap! I can't get loose!" Pax said struggling.

"Neither can I!" Nex said as they keep struggling but they sink into the dark pool and they're no longer in the foyer.

* * *

Meanwhile Riku leaves Symphony of Sorcery and returns to the space area and he finds a world that has a dark city and a giant white castle and decides to enter that world next.

Riku starts diving for the next world while avoiding obstacles such as castle parts and machinery and lasers while fighting off Dream Eaters and he later finds a portal and dives for it but more Dream Eaters appear to attack but Riku defeats them and keeps diving while avoiding more obstacles and later reaches the portal taking him to the next world.

Riku slowly descends down and finds himself in a chamber full of machinery and parts floating around.

"Where am I now?" Riku asked looking around. "Why am I here? Pax and I unlocked all fifteen Sleeping Keyholes…so we should be back in the world I came from, but where IS Pax? I guess I'll have to figure this out as I go." Riku said.

_(Field Theme: Sacred Distance)_

_(Delusive Beginning)_

_(Information: Keep Going!)_

Riku starts moving through the chamber but then many Dream Eaters appear and attack but Riku defeats them all and keeps going and later finds a white sphere firing lasers but Riku uses Reality Shift to destroy the sphere opening the way to the next part of the chamber where he finds a pillar with another sphere in it and the pillar fires many lasers at Riku who avoids them and finds way through and finds rails and grinds on them taking him to the next part of the chamber and finds another sphere and uses Reality Shift to destroy it revealing a hole taking him into the pillar and finds the sphere and uses Reality Shift again to destroy it creating ethereal spiral case and uses it to climb to the upper part of the chamber but more Dream Eaters appear and attack but Riku defeats them all and keeps going and later goes for the next area.

_(Walk of Delusions)_

Riku arrives at the next area and finds many distorted walls around and finds another sphere and uses Reality Shift to destroy the sphere making some distorted walls become bridges and stairways and starts climbing up while fighting off more Dream Eaters in his way and finds more spheres and uses Reality Shift to destroy them and making more distorted walls become staircases and keeps going through and after finding the last sphere he uses Reality Shift to destroy it and every distorted wall are now bridges allowing Riku to cross through and later goes for the next area.

_(Fact within Fiction)_

Riku arrives at the next part of the chamber while fighting off many Dream Eaters in his way and grinds on rails to get through and later goes upward while fighting off more Dream Eaters in his way and keeps climbing up and later finds a lift and uses it to take him upward to the next area of the castle.

_(Verge of Chaos)_

Riku arrives at the upper part of the castle and fights off more Dream Eaters and finds rails leading upward and so he grinds upward taking him to the upper parts more while fighting off more Dream Eaters and later he arrives at top of the castle and finds another rail and grinds on it taking him across and finds a round area of the castle and explores around only to find something.

"Is that…Sora?" Riku and finds a sleeping Sora in an orb. "Sora!" Riku said running to him and sees many of Sora's dreams and visions such as chasing after Pluto, Kairi, and Riku much to Riku's shock. "Sora, don't! You gotta wake up! Sora!" Riku said pulling Sora but to no avail.

Just then dark mist flies out of the orb behind Riku and darkness forms into something and Riku sees the darkness transforming into a figure wearing a hooded black cloak with magenta flames on the sleeves and lower sides of the cloak and red eyes.

"Are you what's trapping him in that nightmare?" Riku asked summoning Way to Dawn and just then a Nightmare Dream Eater symbol appears on the figure's back. "Because if you are, I'm what nightmares fear!" Riku said.

_(Boss Theme: Dread of Night)_

_(Information: Defeat Anti-Black Coat Nightmare!)_

The area darkens into blackness and Riku stands ready to fight the cloaked Nightmare known as Anti-Black Coat Nightmare.

Anti-Black Coat Nightmare unleashes a Nightmare symbol that unleashes claws from the ground under Riku who dodge rolls out of the way and triple slashes at the Nightmare with Way to Dawn followed by a spinning slash but Anti-Black Coat Nightmare disappears and reappears and unleashes poison shots all over while unleashing a Nightmare symbol that unleashes four claws at Riku who blocks the way and uses Aerial Slam sending the Nightmare into the air and delivers a down strike sending it to the ground but Anti-Black Coat Nightmare attacks with its blades and then unleashes more Nightmare symbols that unleash claws but Riku dodges and uses Meteor Crash and rains down meteors down at the Nightmare who disappears and reappears and unleashes poisonous shots and then unleashes a flying Nightmare symbol that unleashes four claws but Riku blocks and delivers a counter blast sending the Nightmare back but Anti-Black Coat Nightmare moves around and slashes with its blades and then unleashes Nightmare symbols that unleash claws under Riku who retaliates with Shadowbreaker and then uses Geo Impact but Anti-Black Coat Nightmare fires many poisonous shots all over to try and poison Riku who unleashes a dark barrier to block the shots and then uses Barrier Surge.

Anti-Black Coat Nightmare unleashes a black and red trail at Riku who tries to get away but the trail gets Riku and his life is drained as Anti-Black Coat Nightmare absorbs his life but Riku casts Cure and then uses Fire Windmill followed by casting Earth but Anti-Black Coat Nightmare slashes at Riku with its blades followed by unleashing Nightmare symbols that unleash claws but Riku uses Dark Dive and dives at the Nightmare many times and then delivers the final dive and unleashes many dark pillars but Anti-Black Coat Nightmare disappears and reappears and unleashes more poison shots but Riku dodges them all and dash slashes with Way to Dawn followed by a vertical slash followed by a spin slash but Anti-Black Coat Nightmare unleashes flying Nightmare symbols and unleash four claws to attack but Riku casts Triple Plasma and then casts Blizzard but Anti-Black Coat Nightmare disappears again and then slashes with its blades and then tries to unleash another black and red trail but Riku avoids it and delivers four slashes with Way to Dawn followed by a roundhouse slash and then uses Dark Orb followed by Dark Raid but Anti-Black Coat Nightmare unleashes poison shots and poisons Riku who casts Esuna and slashes at the Nightmare with Way to Dawn but Anti-Black Coat Nightmare slashes with its blades.

Riku unleashes a dark barrier and then delivers a counter blast sending back the Nightmare who retaliates with slashing with its blades again and then unleashes more Nightmare symbols under Riku and unleashes four claws to trap him but Riku strikes back with horizontal slashes with Way to Dawn followed by a vertical slash and then uses Earth Edge but Anti-Black Coat Nightmare unleashes another black and red trail and tries to drain Riku again but Riku manages to avoid the trail and uses Thunder Surge followed by Prism Windmill but Anti-Black Coat Nightmare slashes with its blades followed by firing poison shots but Riku blocks every attack and then casts Meteor sending a giant meteor to crash down on the Nightmare who disappears away and then unleashes more Nightmare symbols and four claws attack but Riku casts Dark Fire followed by casting Dark Thunder but Anti-Black Coat Nightmare slashes with its blades followed by unleashing another black and red trail to try and drain Riku who dodges out of the way and uses Brutal Blast causing excellent damage but Anti-Black Coat Nightmare unleashes Nightmare symbols to unleash four claws but Riku triple slashes with Way to Dawn followed by casting Earth and then uses Dark Orb but Anti-Black Coat Nightmare slashes with its blades followed by firing poison shots but Riku blocks every attack and then uses Dark Aura and dashes all over while striking the Nightmare and then delivers the final strike while unleashing dark pillars and finishes off Anti-Black Coat Nightmare.

Anti-Black Coat Nightmare disappears into darkness and Riku runs for the orb holding the sleeping Sora.

"Sora, don't chase the dreams. They'll lead you to nowhere, just to an abyss you'll never be able to wake up from." Riku said but then Sora disappears and everything changes into Memory's Skyscraper. "What? What's going on in Sora's world? Why won't he open his eyes? Is he still in the nightmare?" Riku asked.

"That is right." A voice said and it's Ansem.

"Ansem!" Riku said.

"Sora can no longer wake up. No matter how many nightmares you consume, you cannot wake someone, who has fallen into the chasm of dreams." Ansem said.

"What?" Riku asked.

"Dream holds our memories. Sleep holds our dreams. Darkness, it holds our sleep. Sora's heart belongs in the darkness now." Ansem said.

"Sora would never give into the darkness!" Riku yelled.

"But you feel it, don't you? This world, the nightmare, the abyss. Why haven't you returned to reality whence you came?" Ansem asked.

"No… This is a…" Riku stops talking.

"Dream of a dream. A twofold nightmare. This whole journey, you have been inside Sora's dreams. Now darkness within darkness awaits you." Ansem said as a pool of darkness appears under Riku.

"What? No, I can't get loose!" Riku said as he struggles to get free but he sinks into the darkness.

* * *

Meanwhile in a black abyss Nex and Pax are trapped in darkness and they see Kaos.

"So, have you figured out what the hell was goin' on? That at the start of your little test, you figured out something was wrong from the start? Tell me, when you two were crashin' on that train, you saw a figure in a black coat. At the moment, you two have been doin' crap to protect Ky and Noel the whole time, both in the Prison Realm and the Dream Realm. You two morons didn't even see it comin', did ya?" Kaos asked.

"All we know was that I've been helping Noel from the other side of the dream." Pax said.

"And I was with Ky the whole time." Nex said.

"No, duh! We know. Now, you two failed to keep 'em safe because they're screwed. All your worthless efforts to protect those you care about, too bad you chose the wrong side and waster your potential." Kaos said.

"You're just as stupid as you're crazy, Kaos. It's not over, not by a long shot." Nex said.

"I'm still gonna save Ky and Noel and save them!" Pax said.

"So, what the hell are you two waitin' for? Give in to the darkness already! With it, you can save your idiots." Kaos said.

"That's not what we mean. We'll be saving them our way. Something Malus wouldn't even do and he's a Keyblade Paragon until his body got sealed up. Haven't you even realized, why I wanted to leave the city?" Nex asked.

"After you and Malus' Heartless made me a mindless killing puppet, I questioned myself if I'm still even fit to wield the Keyblade. Even after we defeated your ass and took down with me, here you are, causing trouble again. So now, I get it after my fight with Pavor, there's no point in holding darkness back." Pax said.

"Heh, finally you grew a brain!" Kaos said.

"Hmph. Every time I look at you, it reminds me of a time when I met someone when I was very little. Normally, I wouldn't remember it, but it was important because he gave a crap about how I felt. Sure, I hated everyone in Requiem City and why I wanted to get away, but it was half the reason. My main reason for leaving was 'cause of him. So, my journey starts and continues!" Nex said summoning Damnation Shadow. "I'm leaving this craphole and goin' back to Ky and the tra…Noel's side." Nex said.

"Same here! After Master Fulgur found me and took me in, I dreamed every day of becoming of a Keyblade Master and worked hard and made great friends and despite what you did and after finding true peace in myself, I WILL become Master and protect my friends!" Pax said summoning Path to Justice.

"Heh, that really what you want?" Kaos asked.

"Yeah, we know what we are. I am the shadow created by light and I stand by that light!" Nex said.

"And I'm the protector of light and dark and ensure they remain balanced in a good way!" Pax said.

"You MORONS! Guess ya still need a lesson!" Kaos said as he transforms the black abyss into a crimson chaotic world with a black vortex of black blood and then unleashes black blood blades on his arms while Pax and Nex nod at each other and get ready to fight.

_(Boss Theme: Endless Chaos)_

_(Information: Defeat Kaos!)_

Kaos slashes at the two with his blood blades and then unleashes black blood shurikens and throws them at the two but Pax transforms Path to Justice into a shield and blocks the blood shurikens and sends them to back while Nex casts Dark Fire followed by casting Dark Thunder but Kaos moves and multi slashes with his black blood blades followed by delivering a kick and then unleashes more black blood but Nex triple slashes with Damnation Shadow followed by unleashing shadow blades slashes with them while Pax horizontal slashes with Path to Justice followed by transforming his Keyblade into a katana and slashes with it but Kaos disappears in blood and reappears and unleashes blood tentacles and has them attack but they avoid the tentacles and Pax delivers a roundhouse slash with Path to Justice followed by a somersault slash but Kaos stabs at Pax's abdomen with his blood blades and then sends Pax down and starts stomping on his back but Nex unleashes shadow hands and they start crushing Kaos who disappears in blood again and reappears behind Nex and tries to deliver a kick but Nex unleashes a shadow barrier and then unleashes a shadow fist and delivers a strong punch while Pax diagonal slashes with Path to Justice followed by casting White Fire but Kaos unleashes blood crystals under the two try and trap them but they avoid the blood crystals and Pax aerial slashes with Path to Justice while Nex delivers a double brutal kick.

Kaos unleashes black blood Komodo dragons and uses them to attack with their claws and tails but they defeat the Komodo dragons and Nex delivers five slashes with Damnation Shadow followed by sinking into the shadows and delivers a shadow uppercut and then delivers a downward slash while Pax transforms Path to Justice into a rapier and delivers a multi stab and then delivers a stronger stab sending Kaos into the air but Kaos disappears and then delivers a stomping strike from above but Pax strikes with Hung Ga style followed by Tai Chi style while Nex delivers brutal slashes with Damnation Shadow followed by a strong and brutal vertical slash but Kaos slashes with one blood blade followed by a kick and then delivers another slash with the other blood blade and then unleashes blood chains and unleashes a powerful dark burst but the two recover and Pax horizontal slashes with Path to Justice followed by a blade stand kick while Nex casts Dark Thunder followed by unleashing shadow tentacles and lashes with them but Kaos unleashes black blood knives and sends them to attack but Nex unleashes shadow knives and sends them to counter while Pax transforms Path to Justice into a bow and fires light arrows but Kaos unleashes black blood crystals to try and trap the two who avoid the blood crystals and Pax combines Fire magic with Northern Shaolin Kung-Fu style and delivers a powerful fire strike while Nex unleashes a shadow hand and grabs Kaos and sends him to the ground.

Kaos recovers and creates a black blood scythe and swings with it followed by a crazy spinning strike but Pax blocks the attacks and transforms Path to Justice into his scythe and they deliver clashing strikes with their own scythes and Pax manages to deliver his strike sending Kaos back but Kaos creates a black blood spear and throws it at Pax who deflects it and uses Water Raid while Nex unleashes shadow claws on his hands and then unleashes shadow wings and flies around and strikes with his shadow claws and later unleashes a giant shadow blade and strikes at Kaos who sinks into blood and then delivers a rising spin blood blade strike but Pax combines Aero magic with Baguazhang style and delivers a powerful wind strike but Kaos delivers a spinning strike with his blood blades but Nex unleashes shadow spikes under Kaos and gets him while Pax diagonal slashes with Path to Justice followed by a vertical slash but Kaos unleashes blood shurikens and throws them at the two who deflects the blood shurikens and Pax casts White Thunder followed by casting White Blizzard while Nex delivers five brutal slashes with Damnation Shadow followed by a double shadow kick and then delivers a diving strike but Kaos disappears and unleashes blood crystals and then unleashes blood knives but Nex casts Dark Fire followed by unleashing shadow blades and slashes with them while Pax casts White Thunder followed by Northern Shaolin Kung-Fu style and they deal excellent damage on Kaos.

"Damn you!" Kaos yelled as he sends the two into the black vortex.

Nex and Pax are now in the deeper part of the chaotic world and everything is full of black blood as well as pulsating black walls and they see Kaos.

"Just quit, Kaos! You lost to Ky and there's no way in Hell you'll defeat us!" Pax said.

"Poor, stupid Paxxy! Darkness is on my side and I'm on the winnin' side!" Kaos said as he unleashes a giant black blood Komodo dragon with purple marks and Kaos absorbs himself into the Komodo dragon.

_(Boss Theme: Must Die!)_

_(Information: Destroy Kaos!)_

Kaos' Komodo dragon unleashes massive poisonous orbs and then they slams its claws on the two who block the attacks and Pax delivers five slashes with Path to Justice followed by striking with Tai Chi style and then delivers a roundhouse kick while Nex delivers five brutal slashes with Damnation Shadow followed by unleashing a shadow blade and slashes with it but Kaos' Komodo dragon unleashes poisonous waves and then delivers a tail strike but Nex delivers a shadow uppercut and then delivers a diving strike while Pax transforms Path to Justice into a staff and deliver a multi spinning strike but Kaos' Komodo dragon unleashes raining poisonous orbs and then unleashes blood spikes from the ground but Nex triple slashes with Damnation Shadow followed by a double kick and then unleashes shadow chains and lashes with them while Pax vertical slashes with Path to Justice followed by casting White Fire but Kaos' Komodo dragon slashes with its claws and then unleashes black blood orbs and traps the two in it and unleashes a powerful dark explosion dealing massive damage but Pax casts Cure on himself and Nex and then combines Tai Chi style with Water magic and delivers a powerful water strike while Nex aerial slashes with Damnation Shadow followed by a downward slash.

Kaos' Komodo dragon unleashes blood scythes and uses them to swing at the two who dodge and Pax transforms Path to Justice into his scythe and delivers many swings and delivers a somersault strike while Nex unleashes shadow chains and lashes with them but Kaos' Komodo dragon delivers a tail strike and then unleashes blood spikes from the ground but Nex unleashes shadow needles and sends them to strike while Pax transforms Path to Justice into a flail mace and delivers a powerful swing followed by a slamming strike but Kaos' Komodo dragon slams its claws on the two while unleashing poisonous globs but Nex triple vertical slashes with Damnation Shadow followed by using Dark Raid and then casts Dark Thunder while Pax strikes with Baguazhang style followed by Southern Praying Mantis style and then delivers five slashes with Path to Justice followed by casting Triple Plasma but Kaos' Komodo dragon unleashes blood needles and sends them raining down and also unleashing giant blood orbs to try and suck them it but they avoid the attacks and the two try to attack but Kaos' Komodo dragon unleashes many blood pillars and spreads poisonous venom but Pax casts Water followed by casting Earth while Nex unleashes four shadow fists and uses them to deliver a strong punch but Kaos' Komodo dragon unleashes poisonous waves but Nex unleashes shadow drills while Pax transforms Path to Justice into an axe and swings it.

Kaos' Komodo dragon unleashes black blood pillars and then unleashes blood orbs but they avoid the blood pillars and blood orbs and Nex sinks into the shadows and delivers a shadow uppercut and then aerial slashes with Damnation Shadow followed by casting Dark Blizzard while Pax vertical slashes with Path to Justice followed by a horizontal slash and then strikes with Northern Shaolin Kung-Fu style but Kaos' Komodo dragon slashes with its claws and rains down poisonous orbs and then unleashes blood needles and sends them to strike but Pax delivers five slashes with Path to Justice followed by a roundhouse slash and then unleashes Fire magic, Water magic, Earth magic, and Aero magic and delivers a powerful element strike while Nex diagonal slashes with Damnation Shadow followed by unleashing shadow spikes and then casts Dark Thunder but Kaos' Komodo dragon unleashes blood spikes and then summons black blood orbs to try and suck them in but they avoid the spikes and orbs but Kaos' Komodo dragon unleashes blood pillars but Pax transforms Path to Justice into a double saber and delivers many slashes with them followed by a powerful spin slash while Nex unleashes shadow wings and shadow claws and flies and delivers many strikes with his shadow claws and then unleashes a giant shadow blade and delivers a powerful slash but Kaos' Komodo dragon rains down blood spikes and poisonous orbs and then spread toxic venom but Nex brutal slashes with Damnation Shadow followed by unleashing shadow pillars while Pax spin slashes with Path to Justice followed by casting White Fire and they finish off Kaos and his Komodo dragon.

The Komodo dragon falls apart and disappears and Kaos falls to the ground and his hooded cape is now gone revealing his spiky purple hair.

"Now you get it, do you? You can't win." Pax said.

"Shut the hell up! Assholes!" Kaos yelled as he tries to attack but Nex grabs him with his shadow hand.

"Don't even think about it." Nex said as he crushes Kaos allowing Pax to deliver an impaling strike at Kaos with his Keyblade.

"Don't think this is over, assholes! Sooner or later, you'll fail. Only true chaos will reign in the end." Kaos said as he disappears into black blood and is gone.

"You're wrong, lunatic. I have strength to protect I love." Pax said.

Just then the area transforms and Pax and Nex return back to the dark and chaotic city.

"This place, looks like we're out." Nex said.

"You know, we've been split apart since the start of our journey, because Malus planned the whole thing. That means we're all along way off course from the Mark of Mastery exam we were given." Pax said.

"Yeah. Now, c'mon. Let's go find Ky and Noel. They should be here somewhere." Nex said.

_(World of Mundas de Synd)_

_(Havoc's Skyscraper)_

_(Information: Find Ky and Noel!)_

Nex and Pax make their way through the dark and chaotic city and they later go for the next part of the city.

* * *

Meanwhile Riku is in a dark abyss and he sees Ansem.

"At the start of your test, when you struck out from that tiny island, you saw me there dressed in a robe. Immediately, you knew something was wrong, so without even knowing it, you dove into Sora's dream. And you became exactly what that sigil on your back represents; a Dream Eater to protect Sora from nightmares." Ansem said.

"Me…? I'm a Dream Eater?" Riku asked.

"Correct, but you failed to protect Sora. After all your efforts to command the darkness and protect those you cherish, it's a shame you locked that power away in the end." Ansem said.

"Except, it's not over. I can still save Sora." Riku said.

"So, you understand what to do. Set the darkness in you free and you can rescue your friend." Ansem said offering his hand.

"Ansem, or…Xehanort. You used to be a Keyblade wielder. Then darkness stole your heart, and the Keyblade with it. Don't you see? That's half the reason I'm even on this journey. After allowing darkness into my heart, am I still fit to wield the Keyblade? Even after locking you away, here you are, haunting me again. I get it now. There's no point in trying to hold the darkness back." Riku said.

"At last, you see clearly." Ansem said.

"You know…when I look at you…there's this memory that flashes back. A secret I said I'd keep when I was little. The main reason I kept dreaming about seeing the outside world…was because of him. My journey begins here and now. I'm going back to the real world and then to Sora's side." Riku said summoning Way to Dawn.

"That…is your answer?" Ansem asked.

"Yes. I know the way. Consume the darkness, return it to light." Riku said.

"You can try." Ansem said as he transforms the abyss into a different abyss with a vortex of darkness and the two are afloat.

_(Boss Theme: __L'Emineza Oscura __I)_

_(Information: Defeat Ansem!)_

Ansem summons his Guardian behind him and begins charging at Riku who air dashes away but Ansem keeps charging over and over until the charging stops allowing Riku to aerial slash at Ansem with Way to Dawn followed by Brutal Blast and then uses Geo Impact but Ansem has his Guardian throw dark discs at Riku who blocks the dark discs and Ansem charges at Riku again but Riku uses Meteor Crash and rains down many meteors down at Ansem causing great damage and then Riku uses Reality Shift on Ansem making the two fight on a land of darkness and Riku tries to attack but Ansem uses his Guardian to protect him from Riku's attacks and then the Guardian delivers a powerful punch but Riku gets behind and strikes Ansem from behind but Ansem gets away and has his Guardian throw more dark discs but Riku uses Dark Raid but Ansem has his Guardian unleash dark shockwaves but Riku dodges and uses Thunder Surge and strikes but the Guardian delivers a lower strike at Riku who blocks and delivers a counter strike sending Ansem back but Ansem has his Guardian throw more dark discs but Riku unleashes a dark barrier to protect himself from the dark discs sending them back and then vertical slashes with Way to Dawn followed by casting Earth but the Guardian delivers a slamming strike at Riku who strikes back.

Ansem delivers a charging strike at Riku who dodge rolls out of the way and the n casts Dark Fire at Ansem and then uses Shadow Orb but Ansem uses his Guardian to unleash dark shockwaves but Riku uses Dark Surge and then uses Shadowbreaker but Ansem's Guardian delivers punches followed by a hammer punch but Riku blocks and delivers a counter blast sending Ansem back and Riku attacks again but Ansem's Guardian blocks the way and then delivers a punch but Riku shadow rolls out of the way and gets behind and delivers an upper slash and then casts Dark Thunder but Ansem's Guardian throws dark discs but Riku dodges and casts Triple Plasma but Ansem charges at Riku again all over the area but Riku uses Dark Dive and delivers multiple diving strikes and then delivers the final diving strike unleashing dark pillars but Ansem's Guardian delivers punches and then delivers a hammer punch but Riku triple slashes at Ansem with Way to Dawn followed by Fire Strike but Ansem's guardian unleashes dark shockwaves at Riku who uses Thunder Dash and then casts Meteor and a giant meteor comes crashing down causing an explosion but Ansem's Guardian throws more dark discs at Riku who dodges them and uses Shadowbreaker.

Ansem's Guardian protects its master and then delivers a powerful punch but Riku fends off the Guardian and then vertical slashes with Way to Dawn followed by a roundhouse slash and then casts Dark Fire but Ansem charges all over the area getting Riku who dodges out of the way and uses Dark Raid but Ansem's Guardian unleashes dark shockwaves and then unleashes dark pillars but Riku uses Dark Splicer and teleports and slashes over and over and then delivers the final slash while unleashing dark pillars but Ansem's Guardian double punches and then delivers a hammer punch but Riku blocks the attack and then delivers a counter blast sending Ansem back and then uses Shadow Orb but Ansem's Guardian throws dark discs at Riku who creates a dark shield to deflect them and then casts Dark Blizzard followed by casting Water but Ansem charges all over the area to get Riku who dodges out of the way and diagonal slashes with Way to Dawn followed by a vertical slash and then uses Dark Surge but Ansem's Guardian lower punches and then delivers a hammer punch but Riku uses Aerial Slam sending Ansem into the air and then delivers a downward strike sending the Heartless into the ground and then uses Meteor Crash and rains down meteors to strike causing massive damage on Ansem and after enough attacks Ansem sends Riku into the vortex of darkness and goes in after him.

Riku and Ansem are now in the deeper part of the dark abyss.

"Ansem! You're part of my heart now! Part of the light!" Riku said.

"Ever the fool, boy and forever a pawn of the darkness!" Ansem yelled as his Guardian turns giant with demonic wings while Ansem is inside a sphere of darkness.

_(Boss Theme: L'Emineza Oscura II)_

_(Information: Defeat Ansem!)_

Ansem's Guardian unleashes dark orbs and they rain down on Riku who dodges and slashes with Way to Dawn followed by a vertical slash and then uses Prism Windmill but the Guardian unleashes waves of darkness and then sends out needles of darkness but Riku vertical slashes with Way to Dawn followed by casting Dark Fire but the Guardian delivers slamming punches and then summons dark waves but Riku triple slashes with Way to Dawn followed by using Meteor Crash and rains down meteors but Ansem's Guardian pushes Riku far away from him and so Riku goes for Ansem who has his Guardian unleash giant dark spheres that fire dark lasers and rain down dark needles but Riku gets back to Ansem and slashes with Way to Dawn but the Guardian uses the spheres to try and suck him in but Riku uses Dark Splicer and delivers teleport slashes over and over and later he delivers the final slash while unleashing dark pillars but Ansem's Guardian unleashes waves of darkness and then unleashes raining dark orbs but Riku casts Dark Thunder followed by casting Triple Blizzard but Ansem's Guardian delivers a slamming punch but Riku blocks and delivers a counter blast but Ansem's Guardian unleashes more dark needles and then rains down dark orbs but Riku uses Shadowbreaker and then uses Dark Dive and delivers multiple dives and then delivers the final dive and unleashes dark pillars.

Ansem's Guardian pushes Riku away but Riku uses Dark Splicer and teleports right to Ansem and slashes at him but the Guardian traps him in a dark sphere and crushes him but Riku casts Cure and then casts Dark Fire followed by casting Earth but Ansem's Guardian unleashes waves of darkness and then unleashes dark needles but Riku delivers four slashes with Way to Dawn followed by a roundhouse slash and then casts Meteor and the giant meteor strikes down at Ansem creating an explosion but Ansem's Guardian slam punches at Riku who dodges and slashes with Way to Dawn followed by Geo Impact and then uses Dark Raid but Ansem's Guardian rains down dark needles and then rains down dark orbs but Riku uses Fire Windmill followed by casting Balloon but Ansem's Guardian darkens the area and unleashes many dark pillars but Riku dodges them all and uses Earth Edge followed by Fire Raid but Ansem's Guardian pushes Riku back again and then unleashes rolling dark orbs but Riku uses Dark Aura and dashes at Ansem and his Guardian and delivers many dash slashes over and over and then delivers a strike unleashing dark pillars but Ansem's Guardian darkens the area and unleashes more dark pillars and then unleashes more dark waves but Riku triple slashes with Way to Dawn followed by Dark Surge.

Ansem's Guardian rains down dark needles down at Riku who dodges out of the way and delivers four slashes with Way to Dawn followed by casting Dark Thunder and then uses Brutal Blast and deals excellent damage but Ansem's Guardian unleashes two dark orbs and tries to trap Riku in but Riku gets away and then uses Dark Dive and dives multiple times and then delivers the final dive and unleashes dark pillars but Ansem's Guardian unleashes dark waves and then unleashes raining dark orbs but Riku uses Meteor Crash and rains down meteors but Ansem's Guardian pushes Riku back and more rolling dark orbs go for Riku while dark lasers fire at Riku who uses Dark Splicer and teleport slashes at Ansem over and over and then delivers a final strike and then unleashes dark pillars but Ansem's Guardian slam punches at Ky who blocks and unleashes a counter blast but Ansem's Guardian darkens the aura unleashes many dark pillars and then fires dark orbs but Riku delivers five slashes with Way to Dawn followed by a spinning slash followed by casting Meteor and summons a meteor to strike down at Ansem creating an explosion but Ansem's Guardian unleashes more raining dark needles and then unleashes dark orbs but Riku uses Dark Aura and delivers many dashing strikes over and over again and then delivers the final strike unleashing dark pillars and finishes off both Ansem and his Guardian.

Ansem's Guardian starts to crumble and fade and the Guardian reaches it hand out at Riku who holds up his Keyblade and both Ansem and the Guardian disappear.

"Strength to protect what matters." Riku said.

Just then the dark area disappears and Riku is now in the dark city.

"This place… Did I finally make it out of the dream? Sora and I have been split up since the start of our journey. Because Ansem, no, Xehanort planned it. Then that means…we're along way off course from the Mark of Mastery exam Yen Sid gave us. Okay, Sora's gotta here…somewhere." Riku said as he starts moving.

_(World of World that Never Was)_

_(Memory's Skyscraper)_

_(Information: Find Sora!)_

Riku starts moving through the dark city and later goes for the next part of the city.

* * *

_(Disorder's Ascent)_

Meanwhile in Mundas de Synd in the different part of the city Nex and Pax continue to find Ky and Noel and they later come across the black and crimson castle.

"Is this really the end of the road?" Pax asked.

"We should be back in the real world by now, but I can feel that they're trapped in a prison." Nex said.

"Damn. What now?" Pax asked.

"I said I wouldn't do this, but there's no choice. Pax, hang onto me." Nex said.

"Okay." Pax said as he gets close to Nex who wraps Pax in shadows in the shaped of the winged demon and starts flying for the castle.

_(Gathering of the Sins)_

Nex and Pax arrive in the crimson and black room full of sixteen empty thrones.

"Sixteen thrones…room of darkness…" Pax said.

"But where are…" Nex stops talking.

"Nex! Pax?" A voice said.

The two turn to see Ky and Noel trapped in two dark spheres with their hands and feet bound by dark magic chains and Ky is shirtless while Noel is wrapped in black bandages.

"Ky! Noel!" Pax said.

"C'mon." Nex said as they go for the spheres.

Just then Hilda and Serpens appear and Hilda sends the two back with telekinetic force.

"Now, now, Nexxy. I'm happy you came to our home, but you will have to be a good boy and stay here." Hilda said and then turns to see Pax. "Paxxy? My, my, how you've grown too. And you have your white hair again. Oh, how I've missed you so." Hilda said.

"Who're you and how do you know me?" Pax asked but then he feels a sharp pain in his head.

"Trust me, I've been there when meeting that bitch." Nex said.

"You two are to stay away from our sacrifices." Serpens said.

"Sacrifices?!" Pax asked shocked.

"Yeah. Ky and Noel are destined to be sacrificed for our lord and master. Their lights in their hearts will be snuffed out and they will both be destroyed." Serpens said.

"It's inevitable, you know. It can't be stopped. We've been planning this since turning Ky into a dark servant ended in failure. You see, Brotherhood of Disharmony's true goal is to not only bring back Lord Malus, but to obtain sixteen members ready for our big master plan. Thanks you to all four of you, we learned most of the potentials were not up for it, but still we have made up the difference. Both Pavor and Kaos have failed miserably, so they're off the list." Hilda explained.

"Sixteen members of the Brotherhood…?" Pax asked.

"No way…" Nex said.

Just then they turn to see darkness appearing in fourteen different thrones including Odium, Aril, Zervik, Revenant, Specter, Narasix and ten more figures with their hoods shrouded and all of them are wearing crimson and black stars.

"What the hell?" Pax asked.

"Behold, the true Brotherhood of Disharmony." Hilda said.

"The real Brotherhood…?" Pax asked shocked.

"You gotta be crapping me." Nex said.

**"Lord Malus' sealing is about be undone and none shall be able to stop this now." **A voice said and they see Demiz appearing.

"It's a shame, really. You two could have been potential members too and we would have been a perfect family. My darling sons." Hilda said shocking the two.

"WHAT?!" Pax, Ky, and Noel asked shocked.

"So, Revenant was right when he called me your and Mortem's spawn." Nex said.

"How is it that I'm YOUR son?! I don't even know you!" Pax said.

"Oh, yes. You were too young to remember, but there will be time, Paxxy. You have my hair and powerful magic and a Keyblade. And you, Nex, you're just like your father, dark powers, shadow control, and you even have a Keyblade unlike Mortem." Hilda said.

**"But you fools have developed resistance to darkness and have defied Lord Malus' will. You are useless to us." **Demiz said.

"Why are you doing this crap?" Nex asked.

"Because Lord Malus gave us a role, to find sixteen worthy members of the Brotherhood and ensure they'd gather here to today to welcome their revived master." Hilda said.

"Well, good for you, but guess what, we're taking Ky and Noel even if it means kicking your asses!" Pax yelled.

"How confident. Ky and Noel are needed here and even with all your power, it's useless to resist us." Serpens said.

"Oh, would you look at that. Lord Malus is now arriving." Hilda said pointing at a giant mass of darkness on the highest throne among the sixteen other thrones where the dark soul and the dark heart are. "It's finally started. It's just as he predicted. He is returning." Hilda said.

**"At last, I can be with my master again and continue to serve him." **Demiz said.

"At least all this crap will be worth it. After serving as his puppet for many years." Serpens said.

"Oh, crap." Pax said.

Just then a bright light appears in the chamber.

"STOPZA!" A voice shouted as everyone is now frozen except Ky, Noel, Pax, and Nex.

"What…?" Ky asked.

Nex and Pax look around and see Oswald, Peach, Sonic, and Mario.

"Whoo! We made it!" Sonic said.

"Great. I was afraid we'd be too late." Oswald said.

"Oswald, Sonic, Princess, Mario." Pax said.

"Ky, Noel! Oh, no!" Peach said.

"Hang on, guys! We'll get ya outta here." Sonic said.

"Thank you…" Noel said.

"Please hurry." Ky said.

"We will. Besides, this spell won't last long." Oswald said.

Nex and Pax go for the spheres but then the four are pushed back by force.

"Guys!" Pax cried.

"Now what?" Nex asked.

"You two are very NAUGHTY! I said stay away from them!" A voice yelled and they turn to see Hilda.

"How the hell can you…?" Pax stops talking.

"She's a hag. She must've used magic to shield the spell." Nex said.

Hilda casts a spell on Serpens to unfreeze him.

"Cute trick, but it won't work!" Serpens said as he summons a Keyblade which is Dragon's Fang.

"That Keyblade… It can't be…!" Oswald said.

"What?!" Peach asked shocked.

"Don't tell me you're…" Sonic stops talking.

"You two are in need for some punishment! Allow your dear mother to do so. It's the least I can do for not being there all those years." Hilda said.

**"Hilda, Serpens, your first assignment for the new Brotherhood; annihilate these impudent fools. I must see to Lord Malus' return." **Demiz said.

"Whatever, Flamehead." Serpens said.

"Well, Nexxy, Paxxy, shall we play together? I think this should be fun for us." Hilda said as she casts a spell to make everything black.

Nex and Pax find themselves in what looks like a large area surrounded by darkness and it's a hellish circular field full of black flames in the background, crimson thorns are everywhere, a giant tower like structure is among the black flames, there are black ethereal pillars around, and the field is surrounded by candles lit with different colored flames such as blue, red, yellow, green, orange, and purple.

"Welcome to the world of my making; the Garden of Magic." Hilda said and Nex and Pax see her and Serpens with Dragon's Fang drawn.

"Two against two. This should be fun, huh?" Serpens said.

"Yes. Shall we get started, boys? Time to show Mommy your strength." Hilda said.

"Okay, 'Mom'. I'll gladly kick your ass!" Nex yelled summoning Damnation Shadow.

"Fine. Let's do this." Pax said summoning Path to Justice.

_(Boss Theme: Walpurgisnacht)_

_(Information: Defeat Hilda and Serpens!)_

Hilda unleashes black ethereal blades and sends them at the two while Serpens delivers heavy slashes with Dragon's Fang followed by casting Dark Fire but Nex brutal slashes with Damnation Shadow followed by unleashing shadow fists and delivers a giant punch while Pax diagonal slashes with Path to Justice followed by transforming his Keyblade into a whip and lashes with it but Serpens delivers four heavy slashes at Pax followed by unleashing a dragon spirit that breathes black fire but Pax transforms Path to Justice into a shield and blocks every attack and then delivers a powerful bash and then strikes with Hung Ga style but Hilda casts a spell that unleashes a powerful whirlwind sending Pax back and then unleashes three rings of fire but Nex slashes at Hilda with Damnation Shadow followed by unleashing a shadow hand and slams her to the ground but Hilda disappears and reappears and freezes Nex allowing Serpens to slash with Dragon's Fang followed by a barrage of slashes and then delivers a powerful punch but Nex breaks free and unleashes shadow drills on them both while Pax casts Triple Plasma and then casts Earth but Serpens dodges every attack and delivers an uppercut sending Pax in the air and then delivers a down kick sending Pax into the ground while Hilda rains down black ethereal blades over Nex and then casts three small lightning bolts sending them at Nex.

The two recover from the attacks and Pax transforms Path to Justice into hookswords and slashes with them followed by combing them into a flail and delivers a spinning strike while Nex delivers four brutal slashes with Damnation Shadow followed by unleashing a shadow blade and delivers many slashes with both the shadow blade and the Keyblade and unleashes a shadow burst but Hilda unleashes black ethereal blades from the ground under the two who dodge and they try to attack Hilda who unleashes a mirror shield to block every attack and then kicks the mirror at them sending them back and Serpens casts Dark Thunder followed by casting Dark Fire and then unleashes two dragon spirits and one rises from under the two sending them into the air allowing the other dragon spirit to grab them and sends them to the ground damaging them but Pax casts Cure and combines Water magic and Blizzard magic with Tai Chi style and delivers a powerful water and ice combination strike while Nex unleashes shadow chains and lashes with them at the two but Serpens unleashes his own dark chains and traps the two and slams them both to the ground and then unleashes a flurry of black fireballs while Hilda unleashes a barrage of black ethereal blades and then sends a giant black ethereal blade but the two manage to recover and Nex brutal slashes with Damnation Shadow followed by a brutal shadow kick while Pax horizontal slashes with Path to Justice followed by striking with Baguazhang style.

Serpens delivers a strong punch followed by a brutal kick and then delivers a heavy slash with Dragon's Fang and then delivers a double leaping kick while Hilda glides around the two and unleashes black ethereal blades around them and sends them to close in on them but they block the blades and Nex aerial slashes at Hilda who casts a gravity spell to send Nex to the ground and then casts another spell to hold them on the ground allowing Serpens to dash slash at the two and then delivers five slashes with Dragon's Fang followed by a strong roundhouse kick and then delivers a black fire punch but they recover and Pax triple slashes with Path to Justice followed by striking with Southern Praying Mantis style and then casts White Thunder while Nex sinks into the shadows and delivers an uppercut and then aerial slashes with Damnation Shadow followed by casting Dark Thunder but Hilda unleashes a magical energy orb that sends out four magical rays while Serpens coats Dragon's Fang with darkness and then throws the Keyblade and then delivers a dashing strike and then delivers an uppercut and then aerial slashes with Dragon's Fang and then casts Dark Fire sending the two down but Pax transforms Path to Justice into nunchuku and delivers many bashes with both hands and then delivers a windmill style spin strike while Nex unleashes shadow spikes from under the two and then sends out shadow knives.

Hilda unleashes a speed with a red eye and sends it to the ground and it unleashes thorned vines and then summons a giant monstrous plant and it delivers a bite but Nex destroys the plant and uses Dark Raid at Hilda and then unleashes a shadow hand and tries to crush her but she disappears and reappears and unleashes black ethereal blades from under Nex who jumps and lands at the tip of one of the ethereal blades and delivers a diving strike but Serpens blocks the attack and delivers a strong punch at Nex's stomach but Nex disappears in shadow allowing Pax to strike with Northern Shaolin Kung-Fu style followed by Tai Chi style and then delivers five slashes with Path to Justice followed by a roundhouse slash but Serpens grabs Pax by his throat and strangles him and then delivers a strong kick on Pax's chest sending him back to the tower structure but Pax manages to recover and transforms Path to Justice into a rocket launcher and fires light rockets down at Hilda and Serpens but Serpens uses black fire to launch himself to Pax and they clash Keyblades over and over on the tower structure and Pax slashes with Path to Justice but Serpens vertical slashes with Dragon's Fang and then delivers a strong dark punch but Pax ducks the punch and manages to strike at the lower part of the mask breaking it revealing the mouth making Serpens angry and grans Pax and throws him back on the field where Nex and Hilda are still fighting.

Nex slashes at Hilda with Damnation Shadow followed by casting Dark Blizzard and then delivers a strong shadow punch but Hilda unleashes a swarm of pixies and they fly around Nex who swat them away but Hilda rains down black ethereal blades and then casts a spell to create a ring around Nex and then magical energies rain down at Nex who creates a shadow barrier to protect himself and as Hilda is about to cast another spell Pax strikes from behind and then transforms Path to Justice into a chain and grabs Hilda and pulls her to him and delivers a powerful punch but Hilda teleports away and casts a spell to trap Pax in crystal and then unleashes a giant tidal wave at Pax who manages to break free from the crystal and tries to attack at Hilda but Serpens punches Pax and then slashes with Dragon's Fang followed by a strong uppercut but Pax recovers and aerial slashes with Path to Justice followed by an aerial somersault slash sending Serpens to the ground allowing Nex to get ready to strike but Hilda unleashes an ethereal curve blade and then summons another ethereal curve blade stopping Nex allowing Serpens to recover and unleashes three dragon spirits and they breathe black flames at Pax who blocks the fireballs and defeats the dragon spirits and goes for Serpens and slashes with Path to Justice and then combines Earth magic with Hung Ga style and delivers a powerful earth strike sending Serpens back and Nex strikes at Hilda who casts fireballs and then casts water spells but Nex dodges every spell and slashes with Damnation Shadow and then Pax slashes with Path to Justice.

"Time Magic: Time Stop!" Hilda chanted casting a time spell to freeze Pax and Nex in place allowing Serpens to strike at the two.

Nex and Pax recover.

"That's it!" Pax said as he throws Path to Justice at Serpens who tries to block but it strikes at the mask creating cracks and later the mask breaks apart revealing Serpens' face which has a slight burn and spiky dark green hair and crimson eyes.

"That face…" Nex said as an image of a young man with the same spiky dark green hair but with blue eyes appears in Serpens' place.

"Damn you! Not only do you mock me by reminding me of my friend, but now you think you beat me?! I'm sick of looking at you!" Serpens yelled.

"I'm afraid this game ends now." Hilda said casting a spell.

"Think again, bitch!" Nex yelled as he dashes at Hilda and delivers a strike passing her.

"You…really are your father…" Hilda said as she disappears taking Serpens with her.

Just then the field changes and Nex and Pax are back to Gathering of Sins.

"We're…back?" Pax asked.

"Pax, Nex, you guys okay?" A voice asked and they turn to see Oswald, Sonic, Peach, and Mario.

"Yeah. We are. Thanks." Pax said.

**"Hahahaha! You have done well, but you are too late!" **Demiz said and they see the creature levitating near the highest throne. **"Bear witness, for my master has finally returned! Behold, the Keyblade Paragon of Darkness, the strongest Keyblade wielder of all time, your future lord and master of worlds; Malus!" **Demiz said as the large mass of darkness on the higher throne starts to form with the dark spirit and dark heart and just then black lightning erupts from the darkness and later the darkness disappears revealing a dark figure.

The figure reveals itself to be a man that looks like Aptus but looks more evil with pale skin, crimson eyes, long black hair, wearing a black hooded robe with crimson flame like designs, black gloves, and black boots sitting on the highest throne and Pax, Nex, Oswald, Sonic, Peach, and Mario look up at him shocked while Ky and Noel also see him shocked.

"That's…Malus…?" Noel asked.

"No way…" Ky said.

"Malus! I can't believe we were right about you and Xehanort!" Oswald said.

**"Hmhmhm… You have figured it out? Well, it matters not. All of this was decided from the beginning. My minions would welcome me here on this day when I would finally return from that cursed seal. This was the future beyond my sight." **Malus said.

"Why are you doing this?" Peach asked.

**"Tell me, have you heard of the legendary story? In ancient times, many people believed that wretched light was gift from an unseen land known as Kingdom Hearts. I believed true power and darkness would reign more than light, so desired Kingdom Hearts for myself, but it was safeguarded by its counterparts; the α-blade and the ****_X_****-blade. Warriors from both light and darkness vied for the pathetic light, thus beginning the Keyblade War. My brother and I also took place in that battle for the fate of Kingdom Hearts. The violent clash of warriors shattered the weapons into pieces. For the α-blade, it was twenty-six pieces; ten of light and sixteen of darkness. For the****_ X_****-blade, it was shattered into twenty pieces; seven of light and thirteen of darkness. After my brother attempted to seal me away, Kingdom Hearts was swallowed by darkness, never to surface again. Until now, that is. After I removed my soul and heart from my body, I created Demiz and told him to create a pure light and pure darkness to create the α-blade, and while he nearly succeed, Aptus interfered, but still tried again and it almost worked this time, but still ended in failure. In his eagerness to please me, he had lost sight of the correct way." **Malus said.

**"Forgive me, Master. I was careless." **Demiz said.

**"But you have brought me my vessel, so it matters not." **Malus said.

"Yeah, well, news flash; what your minion and Xehanort did back then…their mistakes, changed the destinies of six of my friends!" Oswald yelled.

**"Hmph. Destiny was not merely given by chance. They were guided to their proper places. The weak girl of light, who failed to be the divine blade. The broken boy, who failed to the other blade. The foolish master, who tried to defeat me by sacrificing himself to save his 'brother'. The misguided master, who sacrificed herself for a friend. The feckless youth, who became Xehanort's new vessel. And the fearful youth, who became my vessel." **Malus said turning to Serpens.

"Wait, that's…" Oswald stops talking.

**"Hehehehe. In the end, you and your king friend failed to protect them. Their loss must have been such a hard burden." **Malus said.

"Mickey and I couldn't find a way to save 'em… We wanted to believe that their sacrifices stopped you for good! I can't believe I was so blind. I should've realized…when the Horned King tried to create the Dark Gem and the Light Crystal, as well getting Ky's heart. At the same time, Nightmare was gathering Heart Crystals to open the way to Kingdom Hearts." Oswald said.

**"Yes, they were all my doing. Everything that transpired over the years was according to my design. Through young Zervik, I used the Horned King and the Koopa Prince to gather the missing pieces of the Light Crystal and Dark Gem the Lord of Light destroyed years ago. At the same time, I had Aril's Nobody use the Azure Knight to gather the missing Heart Crystals the Count's foolish wife scattered. It was just as I had my minions prepare sixteen members worthy of becoming my Brotherhood. I still wanted to turn the Prince of Light into my minion so he would serve me, considering he'd be a threat to me." **Malus said.

"Yeah, well, guess what, you failed. Ky and Noel managed to stop you countless times." Pax said.

**"Yes, they did. The Prince of Light and the Child of Light and Darkness, the only obstacles in my path to create my utopia." **Malus said turning to see Ky and Noel and Ky stares hatefully at him while Noel looks fearfully. **"Those two are unlike any Keyblade wielder I have ever seen. Regardless, I have not left my ambitions; the Ten Virtues of Light and the Sixteen Vices of Darkness." **Malus said.

"Ten Virtues…?" Sonic asked.

"Of Light…?" Peach asked.

"Well, there's obviously Ky, Noel, Pax, Nex, and I guess me. Then, there's the three of my six missing friends. That's eight… That would mean…" Oswald stops talking as he sees Serpens. "Oh, no…the Sixteen Vices of Darkness…" Oswald stops talking.

**"Yes, little rabbit. Perceptive. One of them on your list belongs to me and now Virtus and Noel are mine! That leaves you five Virtues short. Fear not, all pieces are destined to appear. Just like your Ten Virtues and my Sixteen Vices. The clash between them will beget the prize I seek…" **Malus said.

"The α-blade!" Oswald said.

"You creep!" Sonic yelled.

**"Now, first off, there is one thing I must do. My sixteen followers are upon me and my body is whole again. My strength is not yet complete, but with the lights of these two snuffed out, I will have no problem!" **Malus said as he levitates Ky and Noel.

"Guys!" Ky cried.

"Help!" Noel cried.

"Crap! Ky, Noel!" Pax cried.

Demiz transforms into Malus' Keyblade Dawn of Despair and Malus prepares a dark ritual to unleash a powerful darkness as dark orbs form.

Pax, Nex, Oswald, Sonic, Peach, and Mario run to help but then Hilda casts a spell to trap Pax and Nex in ice crystals while Revenant holds down Oswald to a wall while Specter traps Sonic, Peach, and Mario in dark spheres.

**"Now, it is time! My strength draws near!" **Malus said unleashing beams of darkness at Ky and Noel.

"No!" Pax cried.

"Damn!" Nex yelled.

As the dark beams go for the two who brace themselves something appears and they are vines blocking the dark beams.

**"What?" **Malus asked.

"She's here!" Oswald said.

"Thank goodness." Peach said.

"You…!" Specter said.

The vines disappear revealing to be Ina with her hookswords Flora.

"Made it." Ina said.

"Ina!" Aril yelled.

"Aril, what the hell is wrong with you?! You actually like siding with the bad ones?" Ina asked.

"Speak for yourself, as you were part of the Organization! You don't belong here!" Aril yelled.

"Hate to burst your bubble, but I have a promise to keep. I'll be there to protect my friends. Sorry, big bad. You wrote a nice book, but what about a sequel? I wanna find out what happens next!" Ina said.

"Damn you!" Aril yelled as she charges at Ina.

Just then a hooded Brotherhood member jumps off the throne and blocks Aril's attack revealing to be a rapier.

"Get away from my sister." The Brotherhood member said shocking Ina.

"That voice…" Ina stops talking.

"You DARE betray us!" Aril yelled.

"Are you…" Ina stops talking as the hood drops down revealing to be Nuji. "Nuji…" Ina said.

"My cover's blown, but whatever." Nuji said as he delivers an impaling strike with his rapier at Aril who jumps back.

"Traitor!" Aril yelled.

Oswald delivers a slash with his sword at Revenant who disappears while Peach unleashes hearts at Specter freeing her, Sonic, and Mario while Pax and Nex manage to break free from the ice crystals and they join Ina and Nuji who have Ky and Noel free.

"Nixa, Jinux…? What're you two doing here?" Pax asked.

"Hey, my name's…" Ina was cut off.

"Let them call us what they want. We need to go." Nuji said.

"Right." Oswald said.

"You won't leave this place alive!" Narasix yelled unleashing mirrors to trap everyone.

Just then a bright light appears at the mirrors shattering them and the bright light reveals to be Aptus.

"Aptus." Ky said.

"You're here." Oswald said.

"Malus! There's still no hope for you! Even if you have returned, these young champions will defeat you!" Aptus said.

**"My feeble brother. How long has it been. I would love to stay here and have a touching reunion, but it appears we are now out of time." **Malus said as he and the other members start to fade. **"My sacrifices have not been realized. Still, the gathering of the Ten Virtues and Sixteen Vices is nigh, just as the seven Guardians and thirteen Seekers will happen. Once all Ten Virtues, Sixteen Vices, Seven Guardians, and Thirteen Seekers have united, we will all meet at the fate place; the Keyblade Graveyard! There, we will battle and end this long conflict between light and darkness."** Malus said as he and the Brotherhood members disappear from the room.

"They're gone…" Noel said.

"We must return to Yen Sid's tower. Mickey should have Sora and Riku back by now." Aptus said.

"Okay. Let's go." Oswald said.

* * *

Meanwhile in World that Never Was in a different part of the city Riku finds the Castle that Never Was.

"End of the road, huh? I know I'm back in the real world, but I still have my Dream Eater powers. Which means…he still hasn't woken up. Where are you, Sora?" Riku asked and just then he sees something and it's a Meow Wow Spirit in the castle. "A Dream Eater! Is that where Sora is? How do I get across?" Riku asked and just then a Komory Bat Spirit appears besides Riku. "Right I get it." Riku said.

Riku uses Reality Shift to create a rail and starts grinding for the Castle That Never Was and enters the castle.

_(Where Nothing Gathers)_

Riku enters a white room full of thirteen thrones around and as he's looking around he finds a sleeping Sora sitting on one of the thrones.

"Sora!" Riku said running to Sora but then the young man appears and pushes Riku back with force.

"Hands off my new vessel." The young man said.

"Vessel?" Riku asked.

"Yes. We originally had our sights set on you, but you've developed a certain resistance to darkness. So, we did what the Keyblade did and moved down the list. Roxas, now there was a worthy candidate, but unfortunately, he became too aware of himself and returned to Sora. Organization XIII's true goal is to divide Xehanort's heart among thirteen vessels. Thanks to you and Sora, as well as Ky and Noel, we learned not all our candidates were fit for the task, but we managed to make up the difference. And now, Sora, the thirteenth vessel, is within our grasp." The young man said.

"Thirteen…Xehanorts…?" Riku asked.

Just then darkness appears on twelve other thrones and many hooded black cloaked figures appear as well as Xemnas, Ansem, and Xigbar and are sitting on the twelve thrones.

"The real Organization XIII." The young man said.

"The Organization?" Riku asked.

"I am Xehanort from the most distant past. My future self gave me a task; to visit the splintered versions of myself in many worlds, and ensure they'd gather here today." Young Xehanort said.

"From the past?" Riku asked.

"There are restrictions to movement through time. First, you must leave your body behind to do it. Then, there must be a version of you waiting at the destination. Upon arrival, you can only move forward as per the laws of time. You cannot rewrite the events that are destined to happen." Young Xehanort explained.

"What have you done?" Riku asked.

"My most future self will arrive soon. Then, time for all of us will return to normal. I will go back to my era to live the life fate has in store. He can vouch for that." Young Xehanort said pointing at a mass of darkness on the higher throne among the twelve other thrones.

Just then a bright light appears.

"STOPZA!" A voice shouted as everything freezes in time except Riku.

Riku then sees someone and it's Mickey.

"I'm glad I'm not too late." Mickey said.

"Mickey!" Riku said.

"Just grab Sora so we can go. I can't stop 'em for long." Mickey said.

"Okay." Riku said.

Just then someone pushes Mickey from behind and falls to the bottom.

"Mickey!" Riku cried and turns to see Young Xehanort unfrozen.

"I said hands off!" Young Xehanort yelled.

"How can you be moving?" Riku asked.

Young Xehanort unleashes what looks like a Keyblade that has different shades of blue that has a neon like glow with spiked shapes, the tip of the blade has a stopwatch design while the teeth of the blade have diamond-shaped spikes connected to a dark web structure, and the keychain is blue and white with an hourglass symbol at the end.

"Oh, no… Are you…?" Mickey stops talking.

"Begone!" Young Xehanort yelled as everything turns black.

Riku is now in a different area surrounded by darkness and it's a white circular ground with many pillars, cogs and gears, and six different colored hourglasses that's blue, red, yellow, green, orange, and purple and Young Xehanort is in front of Riku with his Keyblade in hand and Riku unleashes Way to Dawn ready to fight.

_(Boss Theme: L'Impeto Oscuro)_

_(Information: Defeat Young Xehanort!)_

Young Xehanort teleports over and over and then slashes with his Keyblade and then transforms it into a whip like weapon and lashes at Riku and then unleashes blue energy waves but Riku retaliates with triple slashes with Way to Dawn followed by Dark Dive and delivers many dives and then delivers the final dive while unleashing dark pillars but Young Xehanort disappears and reappears and delivers a spinning slash with his Keyblade and then teleports and strikes with another slash and then lashes in the Keyblade's whip state but Riku uses Shadowbreaker and then casts Dark Fire but Young Xehanort teleports away and unleashes many blocks of ice and sends them at Riku who dodges the ice and uses Prism Windmill but Young Xehanort disappears and reappears over and over and unleashes many blue energy waves followed by a vertical slash with his Keyblade and then fires blue beams slowing down Riku who tries to move but Young Xehanort keeps attacking at Riku with his Keyblade but Riku manages to block every attack and delivers a counter blast sending Young Xehanort back but Xehanort disappears and reappears and fires more blue energy waves followed by unleashing blue energy shots but Riku dodge rolls away from every strike and uses Dark Splicer and teleport slashes over and over and then delivers the final strike but Young Xehanort delivers a spinning slash with his Keyblade followed by a vertical slash and then transforms it into its whip state and then delivers many lashes.

Riku manages to recover from Young Xehanort's attacks and delivers five slashes with Way to Dawn followed by a vertical slash and then delivers a 360 slash but Young Xehanort transforms his Keyblade into two ethereal sabers and delivers many slashes with them followed by unleashing many blue energy waves followed by unleashing blue energy shockwaves but Riku retaliates with Meteor Crash and rains down falling meteors causing excellent damage on Young Xehanort who unleashes shards of ice and sends them at Riku who dodges the shards of ice and casts Dark Thunder but Young Xehanort teleports over and over again and then spin slashes with his Keyblade followed by a diagonal slash and then unleashes many rays of blue energy getting Riku who casts Cure and then delivers five slashes with Way to Dawn followed by an overhead heavy slash and then uses Aerial Slam sending Young Xehanort into the air and then delivers a down strike sending Young Xehanort down but Young Xehanort traps Riku in blue energy chains and then fires blue energy waves getting Riku who recovers and uses Fire Windmill followed by Earth Edge and then uses Thunder Surge but Young Xehanort teleports away and then transforms his Keyblade into its whip state and then lashes with it while unleashing blue energy shards and then transforms the Keyblade into ethereal sabers and deliver many slashes but Riku retaliates with Brutal Blast.

Young Xehanort strikes back with spin slashes with his Keyblade followed by two horizontal slashes and then delivers an upper slash sending Riku into the air and then aerial slashes with his Keyblade and then dive slashes Riku down but Riku recovers and vertical slashes with Way to Dawn followed by a roundhouse slash and then casts Dark Fire but Young Xehanort disappears away and then fires blue energy shots to slow down Riku who casts a dark barrier to block every shot but Young Xehanort teleports in front of Riku and fires a blue energy orb from the Keyblade pushing Riku back but Riku recovers and casts Triple Plasma but Young Xehanort disappears and then unleashes shards of ice and sends them to strike at Riku who dodges and slashes with Way to Dawn followed by two vertical slashes and then uses Dark Raid but Young Xehanort traps Riku in blue energy chains and then fires blue energy waves but Riku breaks free and then slashes at Young Xehanort with Way to Dawn followed by casting Earth but Young Xehanort double spin slashes with his Keyblade followed by unleashing blue energy rays and then fires blue energy shots but Riku uses Geo Impact causing excellent damage and then uses Shadow Orb but Young Xehanort transforms his Keyblade into the ethereal sabers and double slashes with them followed by unleashing blue energy slash streaks but Riku blocks every attack and then delivers four slashes with Way to Dawn and then uses Zantetsuken and delivers a dash strike.

"Time stop!" Young Xehanort yelled casting a spell to freeze Riku and disappears and just then a clock appears.

Riku goes for the clock and starts attacking it and then uses Reality Shift on the clock destroying it making creating massive darkness on the ground and Young Xehanort starts using the clock to rewind time but Riku starts attacking the clock but then many Young Xehanort clones appear and attack Riku with blue energy waves, fire pillars, and blue sabers but Riku keeps attacking the clock with Way to Dawn followed by Meteor Crash but more Young Xehanort clones appear and keep attacking Riku who dodges every attack and keeps attacking the clock with Dark Fire followed by Dark Thunder and then uses Dark Raid but the Young Xehanort clones continue to attack at Riku who keeps attacking the clock with slashes from Way to Dawn and then uses Dark Aura and dashes all over the clock and then delivers the final strike and unleashes dark pillars but more Young Xehanort clones keep attacking Riku who dodges their attacks and keeps attacking the clock and then uses Dark Aura again on the clock and dash slashes over and over and then delivers the final strike at the clock while unleashing dark pillars and destroys the clock creating a bright light.

Later Riku returns to Where Nothing Gathers.

"Are you okay, Riku?" Mickey asked.

"Yeah. Thanks, Mickey." Riku said.

Just then the two turn to see the higher throne.

"Master Xehanort! We were right about you!" Mickey yelled as they see Master Xehanort himself sitting on the highest throne.

"All of this was decided. My twelves selves would welcome me here on this day, when I would return a complete person. It is the future, which lies beyond my sight." Xehanort said.

"Why are you doing this?" Mickey asked.

"In ancient times, people believed that light was a gift from an unseen land known as Kingdom Hearts. Kingdom Hearts was safeguarded by its counterparts, the _X_-blade and the α-blade. Warriors vied for that precious light, thus beginning the Keyblade War. Malus and Aptus, the Keyblade Paragons of Light and Darkness took part in that battle for Kingdom Hearts. The violent clash shattered the legendary weapons into pieces. For the _X_-blade, it was shattered into twenty pieces; seven of light and thirteen of darkness. As for the α-blade, it was shattered into twenty-three pieces; ten of light and sixteen of darkness. The only real Kingdom Hearts was swallowed by the darkness, never to surface again. I once tried to create my own pure light and darkness to forge the _X_-blade while Malus had his minion create the α-blade. Our attempts ended in failure. In our eagerness, we had lost sight of the correct way to achieve our goals. I acted rashly. I can admit that now." Xehanort explained.

"What you did back then…your mistakes, changed the destinies of six of my friends!" Mickey yelled.

"Ah, but destiny was never left to chance. They were guided to their proper places. The broken boy, who failed to the blade. The girl of light, who failed to be the divine blade. The misguided master, who sacrificed herself for a friend. The other misguided master, who failed to defeat Malus and save his 'brother'. The fearful youth, who became Malus' vessel until his body was unsealed. And the feckless youth, who became my new vessel." Xehanort said.

"Oswald and I couldn't find a way to save 'em… I wanted to believe their sacrifices stopped you for good. Why? How was I so blind? I should've seen it, when Maleficent started gathering the Princesses of Heart." Mickey said.

"Yes, there all our doing. Just as Malus was using the Horned King and Nightmare, I used the evil fairy to gather the seven pure lights for me, just as I prepared thirteen vessels to fill with pure darkness." Xehanort said.

"But you failed. Sora stopped you in your tracks on both counts." Riku said.

"Yes, he did. That dull ordinary boy. A Keyblade wielder so unlike I have ever seen, just as Prince Virtus and Princess Noel. However, I have not abandoned my ambitions…the Seven Guardians of Light and the Thirteen Seekers of Darkness." Xehanort said.

"Seven Guardians of Light? Well, for Keyblade wielders, there's me, Sora, and Riku. Then, there's three of my six missing friends. That's six. Then, the seventh must be…" Mickey stops talking and realizes. "The Thirteen Seekers of Darkness…" Mickey stops talking.

"Yes, little king. Perceptive, but Sora and the other one on your list belong to me now. That puts you three Guardians short. Worry not, all the pieces are destined to appear. Your seven lights and my thirteen darknesses, whose final clash will beget the prize I seek…" Xehanort said.

"The _X_-blade!" Mickey said.

"But first, the thirteen darknesses shall be united." Xehanort said unleashing his Keyblade the Gazing Eye. "All of the seats have been filled and now, the last vessel shall bear my heart, like the rest!" Xehanort said as he raises Sora's throne.

"No!" Mickey said.

"Sora!" Riku said as the run to help.

Xemnas and Ansem disappear and as Mickey jumps from throne to throne Xemnas grabs the King and pins him while Riku tries to move but Ansem pins Riku to the ground.

Xehanort casts a spell on the Gazing Eye and then fires an orb at Sora but then a fiery explosion blocks the orb's way creating smoke.

"He made it!" Mickey said.

"You!" Xemnas said as the flames clear revealing Lea with his chakrams Eternal Flames.

"Axel!" Xigbar yelled.

"Axel? Please, the name's Lea. Got it memorized?" Lea said.

"You're not supposed to be here!" Xigbar said.

"Promises to keep. I'll always be there to get my friends back. What, bad timing? You had your perfect little script, but you kinda forgot to write the sequel. Now, let's find out what happens!" Lea said.

"What, now, you old coot? Our time's up!" Xigbar said.

One of the hooded figures jump at Lea and attacks with a claymore but Lea blocks the attack making the hood drop revealing to be Saïx.

"Isa…!" Lea said as he jumps away while taking Sora.

Mickey unleashes Kingdom Key D and strikes at Xemnas who disappears while Riku also strikes with Way to Dawn and strikes Ansem who also disappears and Lea joins the two.

"Why're you here, Axel?" Riku asked.

"No, I told you. I name's… Ugh, whatever. Axel, fine. Now, let's get outta here." Axel said.

"Right." Mickey said.

Ansem unleashes his Guardian and uses it to grab Riku and Mickey but then a bright light appears revealing to be Donald and Goofy and they bump into the Guardian making it disappear and let go of Riku and Mickey as the two land on the floor stunned.

"Were we supposed to do that…?" Donald asked still dazed.

"I think so…" Goofy said also still dazed.

"Donald, Goofy, you saved us!" Mickey cheers.

Just then Xehanort and the other members start to fade.

"We are out of time. Neither the union of light nor darkness has been achieved. We must all return whence we came. But, the gathering of the seven and thirteen is nigh, just as the Ten Virtues and Sixteen Vices is also inevitable. Let us finish this battle at the fated place; the Keyblade Graveyard, where your lights and our darknesses have joined together!" Xehanort said as he and the other members disappear.

"We must return to Master Yen Sid. He can find a way to help us." Mickey said.

* * *

**Well, that's the next chapter for you guys. Holy mother of GOD! This was a long ass chapter to do! I've decided to do the entire segment of Pax, Nexm and Riku and did every single battle before the final battle. I REALLY hope you enjoyed this, because I worked my ass off on this and hope this chapter was worth it. Anyway, next time, Ky, Noel, Pax, Nex, and Riku try to save Sora from his slumber****. Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review.**


	3. Epilogue 3: New Masters

Epilogue 3: New Masters

_(World of Mysterious Tower)_

Ky, Noel, Pax, Nex, Oswald, Sonic, Peach, Mario, Ina, Nuji, Riku, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Lea arrive at Yen Sid's tower and Mickey and Oswald explain everything about Malus' and Xehanort's return and about the Ten Virtues of Light, Sixteen Vices of Darkness, Seven Guardians of Lights, and Thirteen Seekers of Darkness to Yen Sid and Aptus.

"Seven and ten lights, thirteen and sixteen darknesses…" Yen Sid said.

"My brother and Xehanort have been very busy to plan something like this." Aptus said.

Ky, Noel, Pax, Nex, Riku, and everyone else see the sleeping Sora.

"I can't believe this…! Those assholes tricked us and now Sora's in a deep sleep! If only I was there to do something." Ky said.

"No wonder we were separated after finding the last Keyhole…" Noel said.

"Aw, Sora. Don't tell me your heart's sleeping too." Mickey said.

"I hope not." Oswald said.

"No. This affliction is not the same." Yen Sid said.

"Can we do anything for him?" Riku asked.

"Please, tell us!" Ky said.

"In your Mark of Mastery exams, you were to unlock fifteen Sleeping Keyholes and fifteen Prison Keyholes. By doing so, you all would awaken those worlds from their prison and slumber and also acquire the power to free a heart from its sleep and its imprisonment." Aptus said.

"Riku, you unlocked those Keyholes within Sora's dreams. Therefore, it stands to reason that you now have the power to awaken Sora's heart." Yen Sid said.

"What about us?" Pax asked.

"Ky, Noel, Pax, and Nex, you four have unlocked the Sleeping Keyholes and Prison Keyholes, therefore, gaining the power to unseal Sora's heart from its prison of sleep." Aptus said.

"You want 'em to dive into Sora's sleep?" Sonic asked.

"But, Master, Sora's heart is down in the darkest abyss." Mickey said.

"He's right. If Ky, Noel, Pax, Nex, and Riku aren't careful, they'll be trapped in that darkness and we just freed Ky and Noel from their imprisonment. I think it would be better if Mickey, Peach, and Sonic handle this." Oswald said.

"And perhaps they may even succeed. However, there is no denying these five young ones stand the better chance, as Riku has dived into Sora's heart as long as he has and he can guide these four to help Sora." Yen Sid said.

"Sora…" Ky said sadly as he remembers meeting him for the first time in Hollow Bastion and the adventure all three of them share together in many worlds.

Riku sees Ky, Noel, Donald, and Goofy having sad expressions while Pax thinks of what to do while Nex just leans back without a care what would happen.

"Mickey, I really appreciate it, but…I'll go wake Sora up and I'm taking Ky, Noel, Pax, and Nex with me to help out." Riku said.

"Really?!" Ky asked.

"Yeah. I mean, just look at his face. Sleeping like nothing's wrong. Like there's nothing to even worry about. He's always been like that. The three of us would agree to work on the raft, and then he decides to take a nap on the beach. See, it's my job to keep Sora on his toes and when I'm not around, it's your guys' responsibility to do that. Besides, what kind of Keyblade Master sleeps through his test?" Riku said.

"Riku…" Ky said.

"I'm doing it for me too. Sora saved me one. I heard him call my name. He needs me, just like he needs you two." Riku said.

"And we need him too." Noel said.

"Y'know, there's something really strong that binds us to each other, no matter how far apart we are." Pax said.

"Pax is right! We all have that strong bond. Even in the darkness, you guys can reach him." Mickey said.

"All you guys gotta do is follow that connection!" Oswald said.

"Gee, we're all connected to Sora." Goofy said.

"You bet!" Donald said.

"And if the darkness gets ya guys, I'll bail you out. Dark Rescue's my middle name." Lea said.

"And if for some stupid reason he fails, I'll do it." Ina said.

"Hey!" Lea said.

"Or if they fail, I'll have to clean their mess." Nuji said.

"But if the two gingers and Crystal boy screw up. I guess it'll be up to me." Nex said.

"Guys, thanks!" Ky said.

"I promise Sora will come back with us." Noel said.

"Then the best of luck to you all." Aptus said.

Ky, Noel, Pax, Nex, and Riku use their Keyblades to summon a portal full of darkness and they go into the portal.

Ky, Noel, Nex, Pax, and Riku start diving to collect many Soras while seeing many of Sora's past such as his time as a kid, his first journey, his battle against Ansem, his second journey when meeting Ky and Noel and battling Brotherhood and Organization members but then Anti-Soras attack but they defeat the Anti-Soras and keep diving while collecting more Soras and they later find a portal taking them deeper.

The five are now on the ground full of darkness.

"This abyss…" Riku said.

"Is this Sora's dream…?" Noel asked.

Just then something emerges from the dark pool and it's a black armored figure with a Nightmare Dream Eater symbol.

"What the hell…?" Pax asked.

"Just what we need." Nex said.

The black armored figure summons a black version of Kingdom Key and wields it backhanded and prepares to fight.

"We'll have to beat this thing if we wanna save Sora." Ky said and they nod and summon their Keyblades ready to fight.

_(Boss Theme: Eye of Darkness)_

_(Information: Defeat Armored Ventus Nightmare!)_

The figure known as Armored Ventus Nightmare sinks into the shadows and turns the entire abyss white and unleashes black globs but they avoid the globs and they find the Armored Ventus Nightmare and Ky triple slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a diagonal slash and then uses Thunder Strike while Noel vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by a graceful spinning slash and then casts Triple Blizzard but the Armored Ventus Nightmare slashes with the black Kingdom Key but Riku counters and uses Aerial Slam sending the armored figure into the air and delivers a slamming strike sending the figure at Pax who transforms Path to Justice into a katana and slashes with it while Nex brutal slashes with Damnation Shadow followed by a shadow kick but Armored Ventus Nightmare transforms the abyss white again and delivers a barrage of slashes with its black Kingdom Key but Ky casts a light barrier to block every attack and tries to counter but the Armored Ventus Nightmare unleashes black globs at the five who dodge them and Riku diagonal slashes with Way to Dawn followed by using Prism Windmill while Noel uses Dawn and Dusk and slashes with light and dark blades and then delivers the final strike.

Armored Ventus Nightmare retaliates with slashing with its black Kingdom Key followed by a barrage of spinning slashes but Nex unleashes shadow hands and grabs the figure and slams it to the ground and then casts Dark Thunder while Ky aerial slashes with Dawn of Hope followed unleashing light chains and lashes with them but Armored Ventus Nightmare unleashes pillars of shadow to get the five but Noel casts Fire followed by casting Earth but Armored Ventus Nightmare turns the abyss white again and delivers more barrages of slashes at the five but Riiku casts a dark barrier while Ky casts his light barrier but Armored Ventus Nightmare manages to break the barrier and goes for them but Pax transforms Path to Justice into hookswords and slashes with them and then strikes with Tai Chi style while Nex casts Dark Fire but Armored Ventus Nightmare unleashes black globs at the five who dodge and Riku uses Meteor Crash while Ky uses Heaven's Slash and slashes with a giant light blade and then delivers the final strike with his light blade but Armored Ventus Nightmare sinks into the shadows and unleashes many pillars of shadow but Ky vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by unleashing light orbs while Noel horizontal slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by unleashing light and dark blades while Pax triple slashes with Path to Justice followed by striking with Northern Shaolin Kung-Fu style while Nex brutal slashes with Damnation Shadow followed by unleashing shadow blades while Riku slashes with Way to Dawn followed by Dark Aura.

After enough attacks Armored Ventus Nightmare locks on at the five who prepare themselves and they start clashing with the armored figure over and over and they dash all over the area and after the clash Riku delivers a final dashing strike while Nex delivers a shadow strike while Pax delivers an elemental strike while Noel unleashes light and darkness while Ky delivers a light strike and they all finish off Armored Ventus Nightmare and its helmet breaks apart and the entire armor shatters revealing Sora who falls to the dark pool.

"Sora!" Ky, Noel, and Riku cried running to him but Sora sinks into the shadows as it disappears leaving only Kingdom Key.

"We'll find you, Sora." Riku said as he takes Kingdom Key revealing a keyhole and unleashes a light beam to unlock the way.

Later Ky, Noel, Pax, Nex, and Riku are in Destiny Islands during a sunset.

"Where are we?" Nex asked.

"This is my island home." Riku said.

"So, this is your and Sora's home. It's beautiful than I thought." Ky said.

Just then they turn to see someone and it's Roxas.

"Roxas…?" Riku asked.

"What's he doing here?" Ky asked.

"What is it that you're afraid of?" Roxas asked.

"Huh?" Noel asked.

"Losing something that's important." Riku answered and Roxas fades.

"What's going on?" Pax asked.

The five go through the shore and they find someone and it's Ventus.

"Roxas?" Riku asked.

"No… You're…" Ky stops talking.

"Ven…" Ky and Noel said.

"You know him?" Nex asked.

"N-No…I don't know why I said it, but…" Noel stops talking.

"Part of me feels like know him, but I also don't remember…" Ky said.

"What is the one thing you care about more than anything else?" Ven asked.

"What's this, Question City?" Nex asked.

"That's easy. Our close friends." Ky said but Ven fades away.

"What is going on?" Riku asked.

"Why are we getting questions and then they up and vanish?" Pax asked.

Just then they see someone on a palm tree.

"Sora!" Riku said.

"C'mon!" Ky said as they make their way over to the small island but then they see it's not Sora but the black-haired girl.

"Who're you?" Riku asked.

"Tell me, what do you wish?" The black-haired girl asked.

"I knew it. More questions." Nex said.

"Okay…" Riku said.

"We wish…to recover something important that we've lost." Noel said and the black-haired girl fades.

The five return to the shore and they see something coming their way and it's a bottle drifting through the waters and Riku picks it up.

"What's this?" Ky asked.

"You were not the visitors I expected." A voice said and they turn to see Ansem the Wise.

"DiZ, I mean Ansem the Wise." Riku said.

"What are you doing here?" Noel asked.

"Perhaps I wanted to atone for the events of the past, even if no apology can undo the harm I have wrought. I felt…that I ought to leave something behind. I digitized myself and my research and hid them within Sora." Ansem the Wise said.

"So, this is…data?" Riku asked.

"Yes. A clue I hope to finding yourselves or your lost friends in your hour of need. The heart has always been quick to grow. Each exposure to light, to the natural world, to other people, shapes this most malleable part inside of us. Nobodies are not different from us in that manner. Sora and another boy were the only ones able to return to their human forms without destroying their Nobodies." Ansem the Wise said.

_"Another boy… That's me! I remember losing my heart in order to reveal that Keyhole, and then…Xyk. He was able to be around even when I managed to come back." _Ky said in his mind.

"That is a statement to the love in their hearts for other people, and the bonds that tie them together. Perhaps, Sora, as well as the other two children have the power to bring back the hearts and existences of those connected to them…to recreate people we thought ourselves were lost to us forever. Our most precious treasures…even an empty puppet…the trees of the forest, and the petals on the wind…there are hearts around us everywhere we look. It does not take superhuman powers to see them. Surely we remember as children the way our hearts made everything seem so shiny and perfect. Sora, and those two children have hearts like that…uncorrupted, willing to see the good before the bad. When they see the heart in something, it then becomes real. When a connection seems broken, they may have the power to mend it." Ansem Wise explained.

_"Sora, Ky, and I have that power to heal any broken heart and see goodness before evil… Together, maybe there is a chance to restore what is broken." _Noel said in her mind.

"They have touched countless hearts, they have accepted them, and they have saved them. Some of those hearts have never left them…whether they fell into darkness or were trapped there…whether they sleep in the darkness of Sora's heart, or were welcomed into its warmth…they can be saved. All those children need to do is be themselves and follow wherever it is their hearts take them. It is the best and only way. The rest is in there." Ansem the Wise said.

"Thanks." Riku said.

"Yeah, thanks a bunch, Ansem." Ky said.

"Of course. Now, why is it that you are here?" Ansem the Wise asked.

"W-Well…we're trying to wake Sora up." Noel said.

"Don't tell me he's gone to sleep again." Ansem the Wise said.

"Yeah, what'll I do with him?" Riku asked.

"What, indeed?" Ansem the Wise asked as he, Ky, Noel, Pax, and Riku laugh.

"If we're done talking, can we try and wake Spiky up now?" Nex asked.

"Never fear. Sora is safe." Ansem the Wise said.

"Whaddya mean?" Ky asked.

"He's not here. You see, by defeating the Nightmare imprisoning Sora, you five have freed him." Ansem the Wise said.

"You mean that Sora trapped in that black Nightmare?" Pax asked.

"Then, you five came here and were questioned by three young people. That was the final key to awaken him. Sora is now awake." Ansem the Wise said.

"Awesome!" Ky cheered.

"You coulda led with that." Nex said annoyed.

"Thank you." Riku said.

"Yes, thank you very much." Noel said.

The five use their Keyblades to create a keyhole and unleash their beams at it and go for it.

"Young ones! I do not believe you ever told me your names." Ansem the Wise said.

"It's Riku." Riku said.

"Pax." Pax introduced.

"Nex, if you must know." Nex introduced.

"I'm Noel." Noel said.

"And it's Virtus, but call me Ky." Ky said shocking Ansem the Wise at their names and the five go for the keyholes.

Later Ky, Noel, Pax, Nex, and Riku are sleeping while Mickey, Oswald, Sonic, Peach, Mario, Ina, Nuji, and Lea watch over them and later the five wake up.

"Riku, Ky, Noel, Pax, Nex!" Mickey cheered.

"You're okay!" Peach said and Mario jumps for joy.

"Sora!" Ky and Riku cried getting up.

"Hey, Donald! Quit hoggin' all the cake!" A voice yelled and they see someone talking to Donald and Goofy sitting at tables drinking tea and having cake.

"What the hell…?" Pax asked.

"Don't ask…" Sonic said.

"Aw, calm down, Sora and drink your tea." Donald said.

"Gawrsh, it sure is yummy." Goofy said.

"Hello!" Nex yelled making Sora turn around to the five and is wearing a goofy mask.

"Riku… Ky… Noel… Pax… Nex… You're okay!" Sora cheered hugging the five.

"Dammit, he's back…" Nex said annoyed.

"Um, Sora, don't have this backwards…?" Noel asked.

"Yeah and why're you having a tea party?" Ky asked.

"You're safe!" Sora cheered hugging the five again.

"Never mind…" Riku said.

"Well, he's okay. That's what matters." Pax said.

"So, you're fine, right?" Ky asked.

"Yeah, I've never been better. I was watching what was goin' on in my dream. Then, I could hear you guys the whole time. Thanks, guys. Thanks, everybody." Sora said.

"Whatever…" Nex said.

"Oh, yeah! Did we pass the test?" Sora asked.

"Hey, yeah. How'd we do?" Ky asked.

"You performed admirably. All six of you." Yen Sid said.

"We'd better listen to this." Pax said.

The six are now standing in front of Aptus and Yen Sid.

"More than anything, we are all grateful to have you six back from Malus' and Xehanort's deception unharmed." Yen Sid said.

"And we are also grateful to Lea, Ina, and Nuji, whose spontaneous actions turned the tides. Allow me to apologize greatly for failing to see what my brother had planned. I have failed to perceive the danger and throwing you headlong into such a perilous test." Aptus said.

"This experience has revealed many hidden truths, and now we must gird ourselves for the great clash with darkness that lies before us. I believe we need new Keyblade Masters, with new kinds of powers." Yen Sid said.

"Ky, Noel, Sora, Pax, Nex, and Riku, you all deserve the honor. However, the five of you braved through the Realm of Sleep to save a friend. Young Virtus, young Noel, young Pax, young Nex, and young Riku, I hereby name you five true Keyblade Masters." Aptus said.

"U-Us…?" Ky asked shocked.

"Way to go, guys!" Sora cheered hugging the five.

"Yeah…?" Riku asked.

"I can't believe it…" Noel said.

"See? I knew you guys'd pass with flying colors! This is so awesome!" Sora cheered.

"Gee, Sora, you're kinda actin' like it's you that's passed." Goofy said.

"I told you Sora still needed some practice." Donald said.

"Donald!" Noel berated making the duck gulp.

"Really? I'm a Keyblade Master?" Riku asked.

"I can't believe it… I'm a Master now, just like Dad…" Ky said.

"Master Fulgur, I did it… I'm a Master." Pax said.

"I still can't believe this." Noel said.

"Hmph. Thanks for the honor, but I'm not interested. I only did this crap so I could try and get rid of Malus. Now he's back and since my hag of a mother and my brother are serving him, it's time I finally put an end to them once and for all. I'm finished here. See ya, losers." Nex said leaving.

"Wait, you don't wanna be a Keyblade Master?" Sora asked.

"Never my interest. I just told you. I only got through that crap to look over Ky when you idiots couldn't and like I said, find a way to get rid of Malus and my hag mother. I'm never fit to be a Master and I will be." Nex said leaving the chamber.

"Nex…" Ky said but Nex stops at the door.

"Don't stop me, Ky. I'm not gonna betray you or anything. I now know my true role. I'll be back to help when it's necessary." Nex said opening the door and leaves the chamber.

"After all that, he's still an asshole. I can't believe after all this time, he's actually my brother." Pax said.

"He'll be back. I know it." Ky said.

"Congratulations, Riku, Ky, Noel, and Pax!" Mickey said.

"Yeah, this is great!" Oswald said.

"Thanks, Mickey, Oswald. I owe it to my friends." Riku said.

"I never woulda gone this far without you guys! Thanks a lot!" Ky said.

"Yes. Thank you." Noel said.

"Ah, I'll keep up with ya guys in time flat." Lea said.

"What? You wanna be a Keyblade Master too?" Sora asked.

"Yeah. I mean, I came here to learn how to wield one." Lea said.

"YOU?!" Ky, Noel, Pax, Sora, and Riku asked shocked.

"That was my reaction too when I first learned it from him." Ina said.

"Hey, thanks for the vote of confidence!" Y'know I was gonna come swooping in, Keyblade in hand!" Lea said.

"You still couldn't get yours to materialize." Ina said.

"Uh, no… Must be in the snap of a wrist or something." Lea said but then a Keyblade appears in his hand and it has a flame like blade with a curve end for the teeth, the hilt is like his chakrams, and the keychain consists of mini chakrams with a fire symbol at the end.

"WHOA!" Everyone said shocked.

Later Ky, Noel, Pax, Riku, Donald, Goofy, Mickey, and Oswald watch Sora leave.

"Do ya hafta go?" Goofy asked.

"Well, I did doze off. I just have some stuff I want taken care of." Sora said.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" Noel asked.

"Or me?" Ky asked.

"Thanks, but you guys still have kingdoms to run soon, right? I don't want you guys to throw off your responsibilities for me." Sora said.

"Are ya gonna be okay?" Donald asked.

"Yeah. I won't be long." Sora said.

"Promise us you'll be careful." Ky said.

"VERY careful." Riku said.

"Right, see ya soon!" Sora said as he uses Kingdom Key to unleash a keyhole and goes for it.

Later Sora arrives in Traverse Town and wakes up.

"Good. I was hopin' this world was still here. Where are THEY?" Sora asked looking around but then a Meow Wow Spirit runs at him and hugs him and just then more Spirit Dream Eaters arrive to meet with Sora. "Thanks, you're the best!" Sora said.

Meanwhile in Castle Oblivion at the Chamber of Waking where Ven is still sleeping a smile forms on his face as he's sleeping.

Meanwhile in Tower of Remembrance at the Chamber of Seal where Shining Star still remains on the pedestal while Stella is resting beside it a small light forms in the Keyblade making the unicorn jump but as the light fades Stella neighs sadly and rests again.

Meanwhile somewhere in a dark forest full of dead trees someone is on the black grass and it's a young man who is full of burn marks while his clothes are torn and it's Jin.

"Dra…co… Ast…ra…" Jin said in a weak voice and just then a dark corridor appears and it's a hooded crimson and black star cloaked figure walking toward Jin.

"Jin, you poor soul. You've been trapped here for who knows how long. Your Keyblade is gone, but you're not without your uses." The hooded crimson and black star cloaked figure said taking off the hood revealing to be Revenant. "You'll be better off on our side." Revenant said taking Jin and everything goes black.

Meanwhile in Mysterious Tower outside Donald and Goofy are waiting at the tower entrance.

"Sora's late. Do ya think he's okay?" Goofy asked but Donald sighs. "Gawrsh, Ky went back to Divine Kingdom with Oswald and Aptus, Noel and Pax returned to Shine City to see Luke again, Ina and Nuji went back to Noble Palace, and Lea hurried back to Radiant Garden. Now Master Yen Sid's sendin' Riku away too on some mystery errand. Ya think we'll ever get to do somethin' important too?" Goofy asked.

Just then Donald jumps up and Goofy sees someone.

"Oh, welcome back, Riku! Hey, wait…" Goofy stops talking as he and Donald are shocked to see who is with Riku.

Meanwhile in Yen Sid's chamber Mickey is talking to Yen Sid.

"The Keyblade War of yore plunged the true Kingdom Hearts into darkness and the _X_-blade and the α-blade was shattered, but the light shining in the hearts of children rebuilt the world we know today. And the light from the broken legendary blades then divided into seven and ten, to protect the number of pure hearts in the world.

"Seven pure lights… They're the princesses of heart with the eighth pure light added to it." Mickey said.

"Indeed. Those pure hearts form the very source of all light in the world. If they are lost, the world will again give way to shadow. Thus, even if we deliberately avoid finding our lights to avert another Keyblade War. Xehanort and Malus will still target the princesses and Prince Virtus in order to forge the _X_-blade and the α-blade." Yen Sid said.

"So, there's gonna be a clash between seven and ten lights and thirteen and sixteen darknesses…and there's nothin' we can do to avoid triggerin' the Keyblade War?" Mickey asked.

"To protect the pure hearts, we'll need our lights strong enough to stand against the thirteen and sixteen darknesses." Yen Sid said.

"So, we're missin' one Guardian of Light." Mickey said but then someone enters the room and he turns to see Riku. "Riku! You're back!" Mickey said.

"That's right. Master Yen Sid, I brought you the 'guest' you asked for, but…you never said why." Riku said showing someone shocking Mickey.

"I have come to learn that you, too, can wield a Keyblade. I am glad you are here." Yen Sid said and the person is Kairi.

Meanwhile in Divine Kingdom at the castle Ky returns to the castle and finds Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Lucky, Kiyo and Zatch, T.J., Sly, Bentley, Murray, Lucas, and Griff.

"I'm back, guys!" Ky said.

"Pika!" Storm cheered running to Ky and tackles him and starts licking his face.

"Hiya, Storm! Did ya miss me?" Ky asked and Lucky runs to Ky and nudges his head. "Hey, Luck. I'm happy to see you too." Ky said.

"Ky!" Elena cheered hugging Ky tightly.

"Hey, Elena…" Ky said struggling to breathe but Elena lets go.

"Oh, sorry." Elena said blushing.

"'Bout time, Pretty boy." Ken said.

"We were worried about you." Lucas said.

"So, how was the test?" Tails asked.

"Did you pass?" T.J. asked.

"Yeah. I'm a Keyblade Master now." Ky said.

"ALRIGHT! That's awesome!" Zatch cheered.

"I'll say. We knew you'd pull it off." Kiyo said.

"That…is…EXCELLENT! I KNEW you'd do it! I'm so HAPPY for you!" Elena cheered kissing Ky on the cheek making him blush.

"Nice work." Shadow said.

"You really are a warrior, through and through." T.J. said.

"I'm so happy for you, dude! I knew you turn up! How'd Pax and Nex do?" Griff asked.

"They passed too, but Nex declined the title." Ky said.

"That's classic him." Elena said rolling her eyes.

"That's not all that's happened. I'm afraid terrible stuff happened too. First off Malus's body is unsealed and almost sacrificed me." Ky said shocking them.

"That's not good." Sly said.

"Now we have to deal with him next." Max said.

"Not only that, but I learned that Revenant…is my father." Ky said shocking the group even more.

"No way…! I can't believe that." Elena said.

"So, now you're gonna have to deal with him too." Lucas said.

"Yeah… Not to mention, there's a matter of Ten Virtues of Light, Seven Guardians of Light, Sixteen Vice of Darkness, and Thirteen Seekers of Darkness. There's going to be this big clash about to happen for the α-blade and the _X_-blade." Ky said.

"This couldn't get any more serious." Elena said.

"And that is why we need our Virtues." A voice said and they see Aptus. "We already have Ky, Noel, Pax, Nex, and Oswald. There's still Jin and Astra, but Draco seems to be on my brother's side. That just leaves three more. I believe three more Virtues are upon us right now." Aptus said looking at Elena, Ken, and Griff.

"You think WE'RE one of those Ten Virtues?" Elena asked.

"You sure about that?" Ken asked.

"You all have shared some unique qualities about yourselves. Where Ky represents Hope, Noel represents Kindness, Pax represents Peace, Oswald represents Devotion, Jin represented Diligence, Astra represented Love, and Nex now represents Redemption. You, Elena, represent Wisdom. Kenneth, despite your attitude, you represent Determination. Griff in the place of Draco, you represent Loyalty." Aptus said.

"I can't believe it. We're all gonna take part in this huge battle. Well, if so, then I'll be right by Ky's side and kick those Brotherhood asses and Malus'!" Elena said.

"Thanks, Elena, but hopefully you won't have to deal with Malus." Ky said.

"Well, if I'm gonna help, then it's time I stop being such a sitting-duck and be there for my friends like I should've." Griff said.

"We must bring Noel and Pax here, so we can discuss what our objectives will be." Aptus said.

"I'll go get 'em." Ky said as he creates a light portal and leaves Divine Kingdom.

Meanwhile in Shine City at the house Noel who is petting Grace and Pax are talking to Luke and explain everything that happened.

"So, this Malus is finally back and he tried to kill you?" Luke asked.

"Yes. Not only that, but I know that my real father is on his side." Noel said.

"Malus almost sacrificed her and Ky, but thankfully, we stopped it." Pax said.

"Sis… I can't believe this had to happen to you. You don't deserve any of this." Luke said.

"I know." Noel said.

"Well, at least the good news is, you're a Keyblade Master now! That's awesome!" Luke cheered hugging Noel.

"Yes it is, but now we're going to have to prepare for a big battle coming ahead." Noel said.

"You're gonna leave again." Luke said.

"I'm really sorry." Noel said.

"No. You're goin' out and helping people everywhere. That's great. I don't want you to stop doing it, but every time you leave on an adventure, I worry what will happen to you and I won't be there for you." Luke said.

"You won't have to. Remember, no matter how far we are, we're always together." Noel said.

"Yeah. You're right. Just promise me you'll be prepared and let Ky and Pax do the dangerous stuff." Luke said.

"Luke." Noel said.

"I promise. Nothing bad will happen to her. I'll be there for her no matter what. I'd be happy to trade my life for hers." Pax said.

"Pax…" Noel said blushing.

"Okay. I trust you, especially since you two have gotten close recently." Luke said.

"I…don't know what you're talking about." Pax said as his face turns red while Noel's face is also red.

"Oh, c'mon. It's obvious. You and Noel are…" Luke was cut off as a light portal appears and they see Ky coming in the house.

"Sorry, is this a bad time?" Ky asked.

"No, of course not." Noel said.

"You're actually just in time." Pax said.

"I guess you're here to take Noel." Luke said.

"Yeah. I'm sorry." Ky said.

"I'm just happy to see someone's looking for her when I'm not. Okay, you be careful, Noel." Luke said hugging Noel.

"Thank you, Luke. Come on, Grace." Noel said taking Grace and they leave the house.

"I promise I'll take good care of her." Ky said.

"I know. She's safe whenever she's around you. I can't stop her from going on this crazy war you're having so I'll have to wait until she gets back." Luke said.

"It'll be okay. She's a Keyblade Master now. Together, along with our friends, there's nothin' we can't handle." Ky said as he leaves the house.

"Ready?" Pax asked and Ky and Noel nod and they use their Keyblades to create a light portal and they go into it leaving Shine City.

* * *

_The End._

* * *

**Well, that's the next chapter for you guys. Well, that's finally it for Journey of Dreams and Prison Dimensions. It was a long-ass ride, just like the other stories, but I had fun doing both of them from one to another. I felt like this was accomplished. I hope you guys enjoyed the stories and the epilogue of them and now we can move on. As usual, just like the previous stories, I'll be asking questions regarding the two stories that I'd like you to answer via review or PM. **

**Here are the questions:**

**1: Which story did you enjoy the most out of the two?**

**2: What was your favorite chapter in both of them?**

**3: What was your favorite world in both of them?**

**4: What was your favorite boss in those two?**

**5: What did you think of the stories in general?**

**6: How did you enjoy the twists in the stories?**

**7: Who was your favorite antagonist of the story?**

**This is it for this story and I'll see you guys in the next KH story! Take care and goodbye for now. Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review. Thank you and see you soon!**


End file.
